


Sex On Fire

by LadyKimmey



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Bottom Paul Rovia (Jesus), Cruel Jessica Moore, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Multi, Oral Sex, Possible Threesome, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Will Add As Needed, fast burn, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: Dean wasn't one to want what he shouldn't have. He never thought he'd want someone so much, even at the cost of the only friendship that ever mattered to him. He has convinced his boss to give an old acquaintance from high school a chance. Now working together, Dean convinces Daryl that their brief encounters are just for fun. Until Daryl starts hooking up with another man. Not for fun, but something of a more permanent nature. Should he walk away from what he feels?Castiel never told anyone about the torch he carried all through highschool. When he visits Dean at the shop, he learns that his former crush is within reach. Daryl seems hesitant at first but Castiel will stop at nothing to finally be the one to claim him. It was the only thing he ever wanted, will his love be enough to keep the man at his side?Breaking up is hard to do. Sam never meant to hurt Jess, nor did he expect to fall for the friend that he had heard so much about. Sam understands that Paul may be hesitant after the failed relationship with Jess. What he doesn't get is the hatred and animosity that he is faced with. What will it take to overcome whatever is keeping Paul from letting him in?





	1. The Problem

Hello! Yes, I started another. I can't be blamed for it. I've thougth about doing a crossover between Supernatural and The Walking Dead for almost a year. Just haven't gotten around to it. But now I have. Yay! The entire time I just couldn't decide on the pairing or pairing. Anyone who reads my stuff knows who I like. I like my Sam, Dean, and Cas with a lot of options. I'm also a huge shipper of Destiel and Sastiel. My OTP for TWD is Desus. Hell, that is the ONLY relationship I like on there. So, with that said. I wanted to do a crossover between the two fandoms for a while. What I've come up with is definitely a Sam x Paul (Jesus) pairing. Also, I'm making it AU because I don't feel like coming up with a complex or even simple way to interact the two fandoms right now. I'd rather do my pairings and just go for some smutty and possibly angsty romance. So welcome to Sex On Fire. (Yes, it is a song. There is even a sweet Norman Reedus amv on youtube, not mine, but it is awesome.)

For the second pairing. I love the idea of a Daryl/Dean. I'm also partial to a Daryl/Castiel (a Caryl). This is my only issue at the moment. Got some of it done already. For those that have clicked and are going to give it a look-see. There will be Daryl x Dean AND Daryl/Castiel in this fic. Yes, he will at some point be intimate with both. There will also be hints of a past Destiel relationship. Possibly, depending on how my muse feels like going, there might even be some Destiel in the fic at some point. Part of me wants to see if I can end it with a threesome pairing. Not sure. I would like the readers to give any input. The final pairing won't be set for a while. (Except Sam x Paul) 

So, if you want t see a specific end pairing, let me know. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or The Walking Dead. If I owned TWD, Jesus would still be alive and in a relationship with Daryl dammit. It ain't happening, which makes me a sad little panda. I also make NO profit from the writing of this work of fiction. This disclaimer applies for all chapters written and posted. 

Chapter One

.  
.

“Get your own, Dean.” Another french fry confiscated. Fed up with the theft, Castiel maneuvered his plate more to the right and almost out of reach. His best friend would have to lift his lazy ass off of the seat and lean to nab his lunch. He wasn’t above sharing, sharing was caring. Not when he lost at least half of his lunch to the glutton. He was starving, having skipped breakfast to go into work early. Just because he worked for his family didn’t mean he could shirk his duties or do things at his own pace. Chuck Shirley was a stickler for perfect work ethics, and he didn’t want to do less than his brothers. His half siblings all did some kind of work for the father they shared. It was well known that Chuck was a notorious womanizer and had more children than the Wayans. Castiel wouldn’t be shocked if he had over thirty siblings out there in the world. Never married, the man got around. Their youngest was only ten years old, that they knew of. Castiel could still recall the day his mother had informed him, that the father he had always wondered about was the infamous Chuck Shirley. His father had started to come around when he was thirteen years old. Even as a child, Castiel hadn’t counted the nice check every month as having a second parent. Every month the man would stop by for a few hours to check in on him and they would speak. Always polite, the talks were of his future. Because no proven child of Chuck Shirley’s was going to be a bum. 

“You aren’t eating them,” Dean cast a forlorn look at the empty plate in front of him. Should he order more? His stomach had an answer, but his wallet was screaming at him that theft was perfectly harmless when the victim was his best friend of ten years. Rent had been paid yesterday, along with lights, cable, and car insurance. For another week his wallet would be weeping at the emptiness. Sam always got on his case about budgeting so he could spread out his funds. He couldn’t break out of the habit of paying everything immediately at the first of the month so he could relax for the rest of the month knowing his bills were paid. He wasn’t Castiel, he didn’t have a silver spoon in case something went wrong. He had his pride he did things on his own. 

“I will as long as you grant me the opportunity.” If Dean wanted more, all he had to do was order them. Or was it another tight month? Times like these always pissed Castiel off. After a decade Dean was still too headstrong and prideful to take a simple handout. He would gladly pay for lunch. Since the day they had met on the first day of high school things had been this way. His mother had been a doctor, financially stable in her own way. The hefty monthly check had always been put in an account for his own personal use. His mother had never touched a dime of the money because she had been a single independent parent. Growing up, it had meant he could buy everything he had wanted. Game systems, books, a bike, and all the latest trendy clothing. All that had changed when he had become a freshman. Some of the seniors had taken one look at him and known the truth. It may have been his polite mannerism, the way he had taken to staring at some of the guys in class, or the simple fact that he could read. He had been targeted that very day to be harassed. None of his former friends from junior high had come to his defense as the lead jock had pushed him into the bathroom stall and begun to shove his face into the toilet. At that minute in time, Castiel had been thanking the heavens that the last person had been considerate enough to flush. Before he became the victim of drowning in an unclean bowl, he was free. Able to stand and turn, toilet water was wiped from his face. He could barely believe his eyes. Another kid, a few inches taller than himself, but just as lean was squaring off against the local bully. The crowd had laughed when the young Dean had told the asshole to pick on someone that can fight back, like him. The jock took the first swing, a mistake. Castiel had stood in shock as the blows flew. All had watched in awe seeing someone over six feet and built like a brickhouse being pummeled. Dean had gone as far as to drag the scruffy redhead into the other stall and return the treatment. Unlucky for his bully because the tank was broken and when you’re a teenager and you gotta go, you go. Since that day, he had never left Dean’s side. 

They were inseparable, most of the time. Castiel hadn’t cared that Dean came from a poor family. John Winchester had done the best he could for his children. Their mother had died when Sam was a baby in a house fire, leaving the father to raise both boys on his own. It wasn’t until Dean was a pre-teen that John found another woman to be with. They had a younger brother, named Adam, that they barely knew anything about. As a teenager Dean came to resent his father’s other family, which Castiel had tried to help him deal with. While John had paid for their home, food, and education, the man had spent most of his free time with the other woman and new child. That hadn’t prevented Dean and Sam from finishing high school and finding a life of their own. Dean now worked at Bobby’s shop, making a decent living as a mechanic. Sammy was enrolled at Stanford, on a full basketball scholarship. There was only one thing missing in Dean’s life, the same thing that was missing from his own. 

“We got about half an hour before we gotta head out to meet Sammy.” Dean waved the waitress over. He needed more caffeine. He had the rest of the day off from work. Bobby had instructed that he not rush his time with Sam today. The Bentley had been finished and the Camry could wait until the morning since the part wouldn’t arrive until after four. They couldn’t be late. Sam had invited both of them and he had a feeling as to the why. He was Sam’s big brother and Cas was also family. “I get the feeling he is about introduce us to the reason he and Jess split.”

“Yes, I got that feeling too.” Castiel had picked up on that vibe as well. Sam had said it was imperative that both Dean and he show today. Calling it a get together at their usual place was a way to pretend it wasn’t that important. Once a month the three of them always met up at their favorite haunt. The local arcade had been their thing for years. No matter the age, they hung out and caught up. Three nights ago Sam had informed them that Jess and he had gotten into a rather heated fight and had split for good. He hadn’t been ready to talk about what the fight had been over. Whatever it was, they would never judge Sam. Probably another busty blonde. Their relationship was completely open and honest, they hid nothing from each other. Dean and he hadn’t tried to hide during the six months they had dated in college. It had been a huge mistake, one stemming from being lonely and horny. From day one, he hadn’t hidden the fact that he was gay. Dean had been straight before their little experiment. Since then, his best friend would hook up with anyone that was attractive enough and willing to have a spot of fun. “He sounded nervous over the phone.”

“Probably going to introduce us to some blonde with a huge rack. Sam’s always been a breast man, the bigger the better.” Dean preferred them more athletic. His baby bro was all about the dainty, ‘Oh, look at me, I need help’ kind of gal. Always looking for someone to pamper and protect. Not him, Dean wanted an equal if he ever settled down with someone. Hell, he’d love someone to give him a challenge. It was boring when all it took was a smile to get the panties and boxers alike to drop. 

“Bigger doesn’t mean better,” He should know. Castiel placed the last fry in his mouth. That earned a chuckle, like a true Winchester. Dean gave a knowing wink before chugging down the remaining root beer. Awesome, a gassy Dean was always pleasant. Bigger versus better, a common myth. While Castiel strongly believed that a partner should have enough to get the job done. Having too much was a possible scenario. The concept was one of the reasons they hadn’t been able to make it as a couple. They adored one another. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for the other. Except THAT! When they had drunkenly stumbled into bed the first night, it had consisted of an awkward blowjob and some hasty jacking. The second time, they had made out and had ended it with bringing each other off with their hands. Seven more blowjobs between them and they had been ready to explore further. Not one unfamiliar with anal sex, Castiel had taken the reigns for their first time. Dean had put his foot down, there would be no bottoming for him. Anal was all good as long as Dean wasn’t the one taking it. Castiel had tried to take the bottom role to keep the relationship flourishing. It hadn’t worked. The final straw had been when Dean had gone home with a woman a few weeks later. The fact had been disappointing, nothing more. No jealousy or heartache beyond simple displeasure. It was then they had spoken about not being in love with each other. They had the respect, the love, and the great relationship, but they just weren’t in love. “Size doesn’t always please.”

“Speak for yourself, Mr. Ed.” Dean had no complaints about his size. Neither did anyone that got around to climbing on board. He hadn’t been blessed with looks, money, charm, and a huge cock. That was the damn reason Chuck Shirley was so well-known, fucking horse prick. His first girlfriend had measured him for bragging rights to her friends. He was a solid nine with plenty to be felt. Not all of them needed a third foot. The first time he had bottomed for Cas, he had feared permanent damage. He wouldn’t admit it to his best friend, but he had experimented afterward with a few. Those times had been better for him. He just wasn’t going to ever bend over for Cas again. “What are you doing?”

“Paying so we can leave. You can get the check next week. I want to go out for sushi.” Castiel nodded to let the girl know that he would indeed be taking care of the entire bill. There was no time to call her back to the table. He had gotten his way, again. They were taking Dean’s car to the arcade. The last of his water was swallowed, “If it makes you feel better, you can treat me to a game of air hockey.”

“I’ll give you a damn treat,” Dean let him sign the check. The tip was also added to the credit card. If he tried to place the tip on the table, Cas would grab it and use the bills to pay for their games. Anything to make sure none of his money went towards their lunch. The trade was to keep him from getting pissed and keep the peace. Just one of the many ways they worked well together. Cas got to be his normal sweet, spoiling, and sensitive self while he didn’t have to swallow his pride. So he knew he was in for an evening of cheap games and eventually cheap pizza, with a few beers. “Okay, but don’t you dare fucking order anchovies on the pizza this time. Can’t eat that shit. Sam might like the taste of rank pussy, I don’t.”

“Yes, Dean. Be nice.” Castiel followed him out of the restaurant and towards Baby. The anchovies had been Sam’s idea last time. The only thing he wouldn’t eat on a pizza was fruit, of any kind. Meat, vegetables, and cheese, all could be added. What didn’t go on a pizza was pineapples! It completely destroyed the robust flavor of the sauce. He loved sweets, chocolate was a weakness, but keep that crap away from his pizza. Castiel had no idea why Sam had said he wanted to suddenly try the combination that day. He had seen no harm in trying something new. 

“Fuck nice, I can’t tell you how glad I am that Sam stopped dating that chick. You can’t tell me you don’t agree,” Dean cringed as he started the car. That had been one of Sam’s insane phases. During high school his brother had hooked up with some skanky bitch named Ruby. Bad news all the way around. Instead of tossing his opinion around, okay Castiel had talked him out of it, he had let Sam make that mistake on his own. To lose your virginity to a gutter whore, it hadn’t been his dick. Dean could never forget the day his little brother’s girl had come stalking out of the bedroom in nothing but Sam’s shirt. He had been relaxing on the couch watching a football game, beer in hand. Ruby had sauntered over to plop down in his lap. Sure, he got that the girl had spent the last sixteen hours in the bedroom banging his kid brother. Things got messy and sweaty if the sex was any good. The smell had risen up from her parted thighs and woken him from the paralysis. Perhaps shoving her back onto the floor had been going a bit far. He had been dating Castiel at that time and he wasn’t going to mess around with his brother’s piece. It was the one and only time Sam had turned on him. Coming out to find his girl on the floor, knees wide open, and cunt exposed. The relationship had ended a few weeks later after that. 

He did. They both wanted only the best for Sam. Castiel took out his cellphone to quickly text Gabriel back. He shared an office with his older brother at S & N Enterprise. It stood for Shirley and Novak, it was his and Gabriel’s project. Chuck may have founded the company, but it had been given to them three years ago. The final show of support from their old man. It was theirs to do as they would. Succeed or fail, it was up to them to take the gift and make something of it. Things were going great for the company, which meant long hours. “Are you still working the weekend?”

“Yep, got some uptight, rich bitch bringing in her Mercedes for a tune-up.” Dean was positive the reason behind the air conditioner not working wasn’t the lack of freon. He had promised to take a look into it since the heat was causing her hair to frizz on hot days. Sometimes Sauve was not only cheap but the best kind of conditioner to use. Constantly using all them expensive chemicals on her thin hair was the reason it was poofing. He loved his work, just not the customers that often came into the shop. He hated the ones that took such poor care of their vehicles. Never changing the oil, never checked the fluids, or brought them in for regular tune-ups. Then they acted all shocked and shit when something went wrong. “Did I mention Bobby hired a new guy?”

“What convinced him?” Castiel had never seen someone so damn peculiar when it came to their employees. In the years he had been around Dean’s adopted uncle, it never failed to amaze him. In ten years, the man had hired only one other person to work at the shop. ‘Young kids out to make a quick buck. Idjits don’t give a dog’s ass-end about what they are working on.’ Dean was a given since it had been Bobby to teach him the ends and outs of an engine. “Who is it? Some old hunting buddy he knows from way-way-way back?”

“Nope, thankfully. Don’t think I could deal with another old dude.” Dean sped along the highway towards their destination. Sam would have a fucking hissy fit if they were late. “I put in a good word. It’s this dude we used to go to school with. He went to shop class with me. We worked on a few cars together our senior year. He isn’t as good as me, but he knows what he is doing and he’s a quick study. Told Bobby I’d take the time to teach him whatever he needs to know. Guy really needs a job, I ran into him the other week and mentioned it.”

“You? You are going out of your way to teach someone? I’ve got to meet this guy, must be hot.” Castiel thumbed out his response to Sam. Dean wouldn’t answer since he was driving. Castiel could recall only one male that had been in Dean’s shop class. It had been more of an auto club than a class. The teacher spent more time rebuilding engines than building other things. The school hadn’t cared as long as it kept the less desirable, which always found their way to the shop, out of trouble. His home economics class had been in the next building over. Senior year their last period had been for rec. At the end of every day, he would quickly walk to the other building and wait for shop class to end. The class always dismissed a good fifteen after the final bell had rung. Work didn’t stop until the bell rang and most of the students took a few minutes to wash their hands before hauling ass. Every day while waiting patiently for Dean to clean up, talk trash, and get his things; Castiel had watched for one person in particular. Not Dean. No. While he had found his bestie to be smoking hot, his little crush on Dean hadn’t begun until college. While the Dean crush had burned bright for a few months to dwindle out just as fast as it had begun, he had crushed on another before then. Freshman year until the day of graduation, he had eyes for one guy. Sadly, his crush had never given him the time of day. A few times their eyes had met, that was the extent of their love affair. 

“Nah, think I’ll keep him to myself. He’s hot and I’m pretty sure when he came in for the interview, he was checking out my ass.” Dean took the off ramp seeing the sign ahead. He wasn’t ready to tell Cas who it was. He had more than one reason for convincing Bobby to offer the job. Honestly, he had kind of liked the guy back in high school. It was before his experimenting, before he had discovered that he was bi. They had gotten along great back then. They had a lot in common still. Back then he had hung with his own crew, which had included Cas. This guy had his own friends, most of them the goth, delinquent type. Back then the hair had been dyed a freakish black. Much to his shock, the hair was naturally a dirty blonde. 

“Let’s go meet Sam,” Castiel shoved the cell into his coat pocket. Baby was pulled into a spot furthest from the building. He didn’t comment on the distance he’d be forced to walk because Dean was petrified that someone may hit the precious car with their door. The trip was done in a comfortable silence. The noise of the arcade was deafening, the place packed already before the weekend rush. “I see him, he is over there.”

There he was. Dean nodded to let his brother know that he had been spotted. His not-so baby brother was sitting at a table by himself with a pitcher of beer already half drunk. This couldn’t be good. Something was up. He slid into the booth, “What’s up, Sammy?”

“Dean, Hi, Cas.” Sam heard the plastic creak from the double weight of the pair. Gods, he needed another drink. Getting sloshed wouldn’t help his problem. Hell, he wasn’t sure if anything could help him right now. Things were terrible, he had fucked up royally. 

“Sam,” Castiel looked around for an attendant. The normal two were nowhere in sight. If one didn’t show soon, he’d go up to the counter and order himself a glass and another pitcher. May as well start the evening off with a beer. 

“I ordered you two a glass and another pitcher when you said you were close. It should be coming soon.” Sam fidgeted hearing the high-pitched laughter not far from their current position. Of all the places for his ex to show up. He fucking hated when she pulled this kind of shit. Then again, Jess had no idea the real reason for their breakup, she only knew half of it and that had been enough to set her off. Shit, he really didn’t get it. Her best friend was fucking gay, but when he had come out that he was sure he was more gay than bi, she had gone off of the deep end. Being unable to accept that she couldn’t make him happy, she had forced him to admit that he had feelings for someone else. That had been the bomb to burn Samville. The explosion had been lethal and the nuclear fallout he was still reeling from. 

Dean didn’t feel like waiting. He helped himself to a sip of Sam’s beer. Damn, this place was jumping for a Saturday afternoon. Wait, wasn’t that Jessica over there? Yeah, he recognized her. She had been cool enough. Was that the reason for his brother’s anxiousness? “You okay?”

“No, I’m not.” Sam really needed to talk to them. It was the reason he had insisted they get here on time because he wanted them to see for themselves, so they could understand his problem. He frowned at the insult, something about the game was lasting longer than her ex and maybe she’d finally be able to finish. Whatever, he wasn’t going to listen to her. He wouldn’t go screaming in her face that he had made sure she always got hers first before he finished. It was petty and he didn’t need his problem to have another problem with him. “I asked you to hurry here for a reason. I need to talk to you two about something. Before you ask, be discreet, but look over towards Jess for me.”

“Okay,” Dean did. So did Cas. What was he looking for? Okay, it was Jess. The blonde college student was wearing a skimpy black skirt, a blue halter top, slut boots, and was all dolled up to play inside at an arcade. Then there were six other people hanging around her. One pair was a couple, if the groping and tongue licking were a clue. Not interested. There was a cute girl with cropped black hair, plenty of face jewelry, so never mind. A tall gangly dude with a rat tail, so eighties. Another male with a shaved head, pale skin, and freckles. Yikes, major boner-killer. Killer was in the way of the sixth. Dean could make out half of a shapely ass covered in denim. From the back he couldn’t say for sure if it was male or female. The hair was styled to be short in the back. One of those boyband styles was his guess. Wow, if that was a guy, all the girls there had to be jealous of him. “Is that a dude?”

“Yes! Don’t be rude, but you see him? The one in the pink shirt?” Sam sighed heavily when Cas made it painfully obvious by leaning to get a better look at him. “The guy next to Jess? That is her best friend, Paul. Well, some of their friends call him Jesus because this one time he let his hair grow out. Anyways, that is Paul.”

“And Paul is very attractive in a feminine way. The designer clothes, he has a female best friend and he is wearing pink. Dude is gay.” Dean would give him a shag. What did that have to do with the reason Sam was all in a panic? “Don’t tell me he is one of those that pretends to be gay to get close to girls. Did he bang your girl? Is that the reason you and Jess broke up?”

“NO! I mean he is the reason but not for that reason.” Sam wasn’t sure where to start. First, “Stop staring, Cas! He’s like her childhood best friend. He didn’t start school until this year, he is a year younger than us. I didn’t get to meet him until four months ago. I mean, I heard a lot about him all last year when Jess and I were dating. I finally got to see him and be around him for these last few months. Jess and I split up because I realized that I wasn’t completely straight.”

“Come again?” Dean cleared the beer from his windpipe. Sammy wasn’t what? No fucking way. It wasn’t a shock that he wasn’t straight. He loved sex. Baby bro was all about monogamy and finding that someone special. Girls, girls, girls, that was Sam. Looking wasn’t fucking, but Sam was one to admire and look at everything with tits. “She dumped you because you told her that you might be bi? No wonder she is over there telling everyone you have a small penis.”

“Fuck her and my penis is larger than average. She is pissed because after I told her I was sure I was more gay than bi-sexual, she wouldn’t accept it. She said I was merely curious about the aspects of anal sex and that didn’t make me the least bit gay, just curious. She boldly told me I could shove it in her ass any time I wanted if I would stop being stupid and work this out. I told her no, that is when we fought and broke up.” Sam would leave out some of the cruder things she had said. Most of it still shocked him. Like he had told them, Jess claimed that her and Paul had grown up together and the guy was like a brother. One didn’t say such things when their sibling was gay. She had been downright nasty about it. It was a good thing he hadn’t admitted to her that it was Paul that he was interested in. 

“Awesome, welcome to the club.” Castiel gave a salute, happy to drink from his own glass. The poor attendant left after being accidently nailed with a ball that had been callously thrown in their direction. When one threw a ball over and behind their head, an apology was rude because they had meant for it to strike someone, Sam. Jess was acting like she was twelve instead of twenty-one. Or was she twenty? He didn’t care. The comments were implied towards Sam, who was ignoring them with a maturity Dean didn’t have. Dean would be crude enough to whip out his dick if she said too much. “That the reason for the nasty display?”

“Yes,” it wasn’t just that. Sam could deal with a few people talking shit. The snide comments weren’t anything he couldn’t handle. “Um, the problem isn’t Jess. It is, but it isn’t. The reason I realized that I’m into other guys is because I’m kind of in love with one.”

“No shit,” Wow, that was something. Dean was happy for him. It was out of the blue, he figured Sam would work things out with Jess at some point. Showed what he knew. As long as his brother found someone worthy of him. “Then fuck her, I agree. You deserve to be happy. I hope things work out between you and this guy.”

“Dean? Your inability to fully grasp a situation still astounds me. There is a reason Sam pointed out the friend.” Castiel gave this friend another look. Very pretty for a male. Small, too dainty for his own tastes though. The face was the first thing one would notice from afar, “I think Sam is trying to tell us that he has a problem because he fell for his girlfriend’s best friend who also happens to be a guy. That is why he is upset and unsure of what to do.”

“Exactly,” Sam was glad one of them had figured it out. He knew that Jess had informed her friends that they had split because he wanted to be with someone else. The name flinging confirmed it. The only one that hadn’t outright called him a lying, cheating bastard was the one he was worried about. Paul didn’t have to say anything, the gaze spoke volumes. They hadn’t been close to start with. The only reason they had hung out had been Jess. Any time they were together, his girlfriend had been there as a buffer. That hadn’t prevented the few talks they had shared. The laughter, the late-night movie marathons while his girl had been snoring on the floor from too much alcohol. He had fallen hopelessly in love with the guy. Those eyes, he loved staring into Paul’s eyes. Unique, light blue eyes that now shot daggers at him. Because he had hurt someone Paul loved. “I didn’t tell Jess who it was, but I ended up admitting that I fell for someone else. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her that it was him. I don’t know what to do. I don’t think he will even talk to me right now. He’s on her side in all this.”

“You’re so fucked dude. You know she is over there telling him that you suck in bed.” Dean didn’t want to be in his shoes. To be into a person and not be able to have them. How did that feel? Knowing you can’t have that person because they are with your best friend. Or in this case, can’t have them because they are your ex’s bestie. Sucked. 

“That isn’t what he wants to hear, assbutt.” Castiel didn’t think it was entirely hopeless. Maybe right now. Sam was a great guy, “What was your relationship like when you were still with Jess? Did you two spend a lot of time together?”

“Some. She was always there, in a way.” Sam wasn’t sure how to explain it. “I mean, he’d be there at the parties or hangouts. Jess would always end up doing the drinking games or doing the social rounds leaving Paul to hang out with me. Guess she was okay with that because she thought I was completely devoted to her. We’d end up spending those evenings together, mainly talking and getting to know one another. Things sort of happened, for me at least. Before I knew it, I’m finding myself watching him. Wondering what it would be like to you know, kiss him, and more. It’s not just the wanting to experiment with the sex. He’s like the first thing I think about when I wake up. I go to bed thinking about him, half the time during a good wank.”

“Too much info, baby brother.” Dean did not want to hear about Sam’s solo sessions. Nasty! “But it sounds like you have it bad for the guy. Does he know? Has he given you any reason to believe he might feel the same?”

“No, I dunno. He’s never done anything to imply it. I’m pretty sure I was just Jess’ boyfriend to him. He’s was okay with hanging, that’s about it. Now, I’m sure he hates me for mistreating someone he sees as family.” Sam was positive that whatever Jess had told Paul would ensure the guy never gave him the time of day. What was he to do? He didn’t want to just walk away. Would it be disrespectful to try pursuing the guy? He wanted to. Dammit, it was killing him to not talk to him. They had gotten on splendidly before all this. “What should I do?”

“Shut up, Dean.” Being crude or too bold would send the guy running. Castiel knew what he should do. “First, if they are really close, he is bound to have some negative feelings and reservations about talking to you. Hooking up isn’t going to happen any time soon. What you want to focus on is eliminating any negative concepts that may have been placed because of the breakup. Start out slowly. In a few days, just try saying hello to him. If he is responsive, you could try striking up a conversation in a few weeks.”

Dean snorted at the advice. Fuck all that. If Sammy wanted the guy, then he should go after him. Someone that hot, there was bound to be others interested. Why wait and risk someone else stepping in? Sam had dumped Jess because he had come to accept what he wanted. The thing now would be to give chase. “If that doesn’t work. Just walk up to the guy and place a wet one on him. That should get his attention.” 

.  
.

Okay, hope that was interesting enough. I know, I should put more but I'm getting tired and it is bedtime for me. Work in the morning. But let me know what you thought and what you think of the pairings. What should I go for?


	2. Working On Cars

Please comment for me. And just a quick note here. For the first part, I am aiming for Dean and Daryl's relationship to start out as two coworkers/friends that suddenly have a fling, which turns into more. So their relationship is going to move fast, which is what I am going for. At first. Please stick with me. Also, I'm still open for any comments about who Daryl should end up with or if I should work towards an ending with a threesome. 

Warnings: Language for now. Also, Jess isn't going to be a very nice person. Please no bitching about bastardizing a character and so forth. Seriously, She had maybe about thirty minutes of air time in total. Yes, she was Sam's girlfriend but besides a few scenes together, there is really no way to get a good idea about their relationship or to see what kind of person she really was. I don't wanna hear well Sam loved her, blah blah, she had to be a good person. Well, Sam also had a thing for Ruby, who did a complete 180 and became a backstabbing bitch. She was with Sam for a good many months too and was playing him, and he fell for it. So, in the world of fanfiction, it is more than possible that yes, Jess could have been mostly sweet and good to Sam, but shit happens. There is always a chance for relationships to sour. I apologize if her being a bit manipulative and bitchy upsets anyone. 

Chapter Two

.  
.

“Oh my god, he is totally watching you, Jess!” Nicky fumbled with the side netting. If only Sam would look at her like that. The giant piece of sexy meat had just glanced in this direction with longing in his eyes. She felt horrible for him. Not as much as Jess, but he was obviously sorry about what he had done. If it were her, she’d forgive him. Someone like Sam was a sought-after commodity and another girl was going to snatch him up despite knowing that he had been unfaithful. “Paul, move out of the way. Sam is trying to stare at Jess.”

Like he cared. Paul did move, because the tart would whine until he did. He was assuming that the two males were Dean and Castiel. The pair sat down at the table with Jess’ ex. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, he didn’t want to. It was safer to stare down at his cell than to glance back at her ex-boyfriend. Why had he been dragged here? Right, because Jess had known that Sam would be here. She meant to flaunt her happiness at being single in the guy’s face. Which he didn’t understand, he didn’t get her at all. She sure hadn’t come for the games.

“I’ll be done with the game in a few minutes. Sad, it is lasting longer than my ex but at least I’ll get to finish.” Jess tossed the ball, not really aiming for the hoop. This wasn’t about winning a stupid game. This was about showing her disgusting ex that she was better off without him. He thought he could walk away after what he’d done. She wasn’t an idiot, despite being a beautiful blonde with a nice rack. She had laughed when Sam said he was more gay than bi. He loved to fuck, she had loved it as well. She couldn’t fathom why he would say such a thing. Then he had dug in and screamed that he was in love with someone else. That had done it. He wasn’t gay, he showed absolutely no interest in other guys. Then it happened, her so-called best friend had come up to her and asked what was wrong. Her bestie had come to her seeing her clearly upset. It was upon his arrival she had seen in it in Sam’s eyes. That enormous spark of interest, she had wanted to reach out and hit someone. Her fears had been confirmed. Anyone that liked cock would fall for Paul. He was everything a girl or guy could want. Sweet, demure, attentive, smart and rich. This was her fault, she had sabotaged her own relationship. She had sung Paul’s praises to someone she thought she could trust. She had constantly called Sam to tell him all about her best friend. How sweet he was, how good a friend he was. Then Paul had arrived. She hadn’t thought twice about letting them hang out. Her fucking friend had somehow gotten his claws into her man. They weren’t together yet, Sam wasn’t the type to cheat. Well, she would put a stop to that. If she couldn’t have him, Paul sure wouldn’t. “I’m so not used to anything lasting for more than five minutes.”

What gave? Talking trash about one’s ex was petty and immature. Paul wouldn’t do it. He may ignore or punch the asshole, but he wouldn’t talk shit just to get a rise out of him. It wasn’t his ex-boyfriend. Never would be. Sam was as bent as a board. The guy had always been nice to him, an act it seemed. He would never admit that he had come to college with a slight crush on someone he had yet to meet. Hearing Jess talk about the guy, it was expected. Sam this, Sam that. After getting here, he had been waiting for the moment Sam destroyed the image that had been created. The first night they had stayed up watching movies and talking, it had shattered. Paul had begun to see something much greater than the sexy boyfriend Jess had painted. It was wrong to have feelings for Sam. It couldn’t be prevented, no more than he could change his sexuality. Sam was Sam. For a split second, hope had flared learning that the two were no longer together. Maybe in a few months he would approach Sam. 

Paul loved Jess, he did. They had grown up together, but at times she could be a total bitch. The employee glared having the ball pop him in the leg. That hadn’t been accidental. The insults weren’t getting Sam’s attention, so she had tried physical taunting. He was positive Sam wasn’t going to get offended by hearing her claim that he had a small penis. That part he knew wasn’t true. He had been on the couch one night when Sam had stepped out in nothing but a towel. There was no way in hell what he had seen straining against that linen was anything short of eight inches on hard. It was also the reason he knew she was making up lies about Sam’s prowess in the sack, definitely the average time frame. A few nights he had crashed on the couch to receive an earful. Jess had been in the room screaming her head off, and it had lasted for more than five minutes. What wasn’t a lie was the reason behind the breakup. Sam had broken up with Jess because he was a lying, cheating bastard! 

And a fucking asshole! Paul had never picked up on the vibes. He wouldn’t have. Sam was good at hiding things it seemed. Last night Jess had come to his place for a shoulder to cry on. She had broken down and admitted to all the things she had been keeping from him. Sam had cheated with several other girls. Many had already come forward to let Jess know that yes, Sam had been with them as well. A complete manwhore. It hurt, to think all those nights he had thought he was finding something special with Sam. Nothing could change the fact that Sam was incapable of being faithful, something he wouldn’t accept. Then the bombshell had been dropped. Jess was pregnant and was scared to tell Sam because last time he had forced her to get an abortion. Sam liked to go without, but didn’t like the outcome of those mistakes. 

“Maybe you should forgive him, Jess. He looks so upset and they are clearly talking about you. They keep looking over here.” Nicky wanted them to reconcile so she could get the name of the hottie in the suit. Would it be so bad for Jess to look past Sam’s infidelity? Not like the blonde hasn’t stepped out a time or two. Or maybe she could take Sam if it wasn’t going to happen. “I mean, if you don’t want him, I’ll gladly take him. Who cares if he has a small dick with that rocking bod.”

“Small dick and he is atrocious in the sack.” Jess would run the bitch over first. Sam wasn’t going anywhere. As soon as the idiot realized that he was better off with her and not someone else. Sam’s now apparent connection to Paul would be severed very soon. She would make sure they hated each other. She lowered her voice so the trio couldn’t hear what she was about to spread. “He doesn’t want a relationship, he wants to experiment. He says he is tired of just being pinned down to one girl. This is college, he wants to have fun. I am not going to wait around for him so he can whore around with anyone that will give him a wink. I’m shocked he hasn’t tried to fuck my friends yet.”

“And you shouldn’t have to accept that kind of behavior.” Barry agreed. He was gay himself and would have taken the hunky player off of her hands. If Sam was going to be that way, he was an asshole. Paul wasn’t his type, the little fucker was too damn pretty. It made average looking gay men like himself have a tougher time at finding love. Wearing that pink shirt screamed, ‘I’m gay, look at me.’ Being that pretty was a dead giveaway. The guy had manicured nails! “I didn’t want to say anything before, but Sam once made a play for my bits. Asked if I liked to receive because he would be willing to give. I would never! Then he got upset when I told him off.”

Bullshit! Jess was more than aware of the fact that Barry had indeed grabbed a handful of Sam’s junk. They had all been at the beach and it hadn’t been an accident. Sam had reacted like anyone would when someone not their partner made a play for their bits. Her problem wasn’t Sam being a fucking asshole. No, it was her so-called best friend trying to move in on her man. While she had been sleeping, Paul had been pretending to be something he wasn’t. Wooing her Sam, probably lying. Sam was a bleeding heart and all Paul had to do was give his life story to have her boyfriend wanting to shelter and protect someone so much more delicate than himself. It was Paul’s fault that things had turned out this way. Sam’s brother was bi-sexual so he was now curious, but he wanted to try with someone he could be comfortable with; PAUL!!!! Well, she would play dirty. “I remember that, and I am so sorry. I told him he was overreacting. I didn’t want to believe my boyfriend was that huge of a dick. Sam is good at pretending to be something he isn’t. He had me fooled too. I mean, I would have been okay if he ended things because he suddenly realized that he was bi-sexual. I would have tried to be a good person if he had fallen in love with someone else and was wanting out before I got hurt. Instead, he doesn’t like that I’m not okay with the fact that he can’t keep it in his pants.”

Life was unfair. So Sam was a slut. Paul chanced a glance towards the trio. Had Sam been that horrible of a boyfriend? There was no reason for Jess to lie about it. She wouldn’t make up something so disturbing. Sam didn’t care for him, not really. What he thought had been bonding was Sam possibly trying to score. Pain centered in his chest as his gaze was met, dead on. Their eyes locked, Sam was looking directly at him. The heat was startling and he almost flinched. It was intense, the emotion burned hot and steady. Did he want to know what was crossing Sam’s mind? Planning his demise for having the balls to look in that direction? Or realizing that he was one less conquest? Could a single look make his heart stop? The contest was broken, the back of Jess’s blouse blocked his view. Fuck, his stomach was cramping with tension. Why was it so easy for him to get upset over someone he had never dated? 

Why did Sam’s actions matter so much? Paul wouldn’t put a name to what he felt. They had been mere acquaintances through Jess. They had never had sex, held hands, kissed, or hugged. It was unfathomable that someone close to being a stranger could affect his emotions this much. The guy was a fucking dick that wouldn’t bother speaking to him again. The right thing to do would be to do his best to be there for his friend and forget about Sam Winchester. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Fuck! Fuck! This fucking sucks!” Daryl wiped the oil off his check as he slid out from underneath the old station wagon. It wasn’t funny. When was the last time the prick had bothered to change his oil, in the eighties? He’d give up his bike if the car hadn’t come in with the original oil still in the engine. The shit was sludge smearing on his face. Nasty crap. That was the reason the car had been given to him. Not because he didn’t feel comfortable with changing out a gear cable or explaining to the old bitch inside the office that she needed a new transmission. No, it was because neither of the two wanted to deal with the ancient piece of shit. “Laugh it up. The only thing holding this piece of crap together is the rust.”

“Hank has had it since it left the factory. Be glad he didn’t leave any of his toys in the backseat.” Dean removed the next screw from the dash. He was currently laying across the front seat with his feet dangling out of the vehicle. His new coworker came to stand in the open door near his head. Daryl had done well in the last two weeks, quick to pick up things. Bobby was more than pleased with the addition. Finally, the old redneck had someone that loved to swear in every sentence. “Last year he left his old lady’s toy collection in the back seat. We’re talking every sordid type of sex toy you could think of.”

“Bullshit,” no way that old man could still get it up. Daryl itched to light up. He wanted a smoke. Ignoring the no smoking sign up on the wall, he walked around the Buick to take a seat. The long legs were forced to move so he could sit down. The right leg was flung over the headrest, the left leg dropped to the floorboard. It couldn’t be comfortable. From the piled-up smokes in the ashtray, the owner wouldn’t notice if he lit up in the car. “You expect me to believe that whatever woman that old man is married to can still get wet?”

“That old man is married to a thirty-nine-year-old babe.” Dean adjusted his butt so that his left knee could bend more and let his foot support the weight. It would take a few minutes for the oil to drain out of the engine. Which Daryl seemed to be taking advantage of. Awesome, he didn’t mind. “There was this one toy, it was really weird looking. Both ends were shaped funny and it curved a good bit. Hank said the little cup thingy on the one end was a clit sucker. I didn’t even want to know.”

Right. Daryl didn’t want to hear about it either. He was sure Dean and Bobby gossiped all the time about women, sex, and sports. The only one of those three he’d want to hear about was the sex, kind of. He didn’t want to listen to horror stories of a horny old man trying to satisfy some chick young enough to be his granddaughter. He didn’t want to hear about a woman, period. He shouldn’t be ogling the crotch that was so close either. In the overalls the package was barely noticeable. It was there though. On the same day Dean had run into him, he had inspected the other man. He’d been too shy years ago to be crude enough to check out another male. The desire had been there, just suppressed. On his own, there was no reason he couldn’t look. As long as Dean didn’t catch him at it. He had to remind himself that his coworker and boss wasn’t family. Daryl hated being a Dixon. The typical example of what was referred to as trailer trash. Growing up in a rundown piece of shit single-wide that had more holes than swiss cheese. A dozen broken down trucks in the yard. A drunken old man sitting on the moth-eaten couch in the front yard. If not for his brother, he would have starved growing up. Merle had been just as mean as their old man, but his brother had worked as soon as he had graduated. Both older men had been homophobic and abusive. A real man doesn’t cry. A real man loves to eat pussy, no matter what it smelled like. A real man didn’t get upset when their father shot their puppy in the head. 

A man’s man didn’t want anything coming near his ass. The scars of that lesson still littered Daryl’s back. He’d been a senior in high school, still living with his family. One specific day on the way to class, he had rushed to the bathroom. The undercooked hamburgers at lunch not agreeing with his stomach. After peeling the paint and declaring nuclear warfare on the poor guy in the next stall, he had gone to the sink to wash his hands. There had been another four fellow students in the bathroom. Two were in the corner lighting up and wondering which contestant had been the one to release the toxic death into the air. Keeping his head down, he hadn’t noticed the next person to enter the bathroom. The shuffling of shoes caught his attention and the deep voice as the throat cleared. Not to catch his attention, most likely the restraint it was taking not to vomit, but the newcomer was obviously regretting coming in to take a leak upon breathing in HIS stench. Horror filled his stomach spotting the guy now trying not to spew. Daryl felt like he had a huge neon sign with the word ‘GUILTY’ over his head when his secret crush turned to give him half a smile. 

Castiel Novak. The picture of perfection was standing four feet from him and he had just fumigated the bathroom. So cute. Daryl loved to look at him. Castiel was always sitting in the front of their shared classes, the two they had shared over the years. Daryl always sat in the back because he was fine with barely passing. The favorite time of day was leaving shop class. Every day after surviving another hellish day of learning, he got to see that smile. The beautiful face would light up, but not for him. There he was standing in the middle of the bathroom, next to his crush, who proceeded to remove his cock out of his jeans and take a piss. The world had stopped right then and there. Daryl hadn’t hidden the fact that he was looking. The victim from the other stall was in too much of a hurry to flee. The two smoking were the only others left at this point. No one to react to his staring, but the object of his crush. In those twenty seconds, Daryl had gotten an eyeful of Castiel’s handful. Those images had stayed with him that evening and well into the night. 

Thoughts of the equipment had kept Daryl up until the need had become too strong. Imagining what it would be like to have the cock filling him. Fucking him until he couldn’t take anymore. The lube meant for jacking off had been used to coat his fingers. Daryl had forgotten to make sure his bedroom door was locked. With two fingers buried deep in his ass, the noise had garnered the attention of his brother. Merle had been all giggles while bursting in and about to lecture his brother on spanking his meat. His scream of ‘What kind of pansy puts fingers in his ass?’ had brought their old man in on it. Merle hadn’t thought twice about announcing what he had walked in on. Daryl had tried to deny it. His father had pinned him to the wall and rammed two fingers in his ass to find it greasy from the lube. Just because his brother had found it funny, didn’t help the rage that consumed Will Dixon. 

“Hand me the flashlight,” Dean carefully pulled the wires aside. The cable had definitely snapped. If he did this, Bobby would be the one dealing with the transmission of the Lexus. The small tube was placed in his hand, “Thanks, man. Don’t burn the seat with that. Watch my nutts too.”

“Why? They gonna do something amazing?” Daryl flicked the ashes out of the car. A month ago, he would have given anything to be where he was at this moment. Two years after graduation, he had still been with his family. Merle had already done two stints in prison for theft and larceny. His first shop had been selling illegal moonshine that was being cooked in their garage. Thankfully, he hadn’t been home the day the house had been raided. He’d spent the night with a stranger he’d met in a bar. The older gentleman had paid for the entire night at the motel, so he had crashed on a clean bed for a change. Check out had been at one, so he had remained until then. Not wanting to go home immediately, he had gone for a ride to clear his head and mentally prepare himself to go back to pretending to be something he wasn’t. By the time he had gone home, the cops had finished. Rick Grimes had met him at the driveway to tell him what had happened. For months after, he had stayed with the cop. Until the wife had come up pregnant, Daryl had bailed. He had taken a job washing fucking dishes in order to eat. The roof over his head wasn’t much, but it was his. Merle and Will were both in prison, he was free to do what he wanted. 

“If you want amazing, you need to focus on something next door and preferably without the burning.” Dean swore seeing the screw drop unexpectedly. He heard the clunk as it hit the floorboard. Shit, well, he knew where it was. “Fucking cable is completely gone. Gonna have to order a replacement for it. She is not going to be happy to know her car isn’t going to be ready for bingo night.”

“Who the hell plays Bingo these days?” Daryl refrained from latching onto the amazing comment. The direction it had been heading, he wouldn’t go there. No doubt someone like Dean knew what he was doing in the sack. A good many had experienced Dean’s Amazing back then. All girls though. The favorite topic of shop class; who fucked who over the weekend. Daryl had kept out of those conversations, happy just to listen. He could always tell when the others were lying about their conquests. The only one that hadn’t fabricated wild stories had been Dean. Exaggeration was a dead giveaway. Dean had also been the only one not to show signs of being homophobic, maybe because of the best friend being openly gay. Castiel had been out and unashamed of who he was. Something Daryl had been too scared shitless to do. 

“This lady does,” Dean groaned having to stop what he was doing. Nothing more to do with this one until the part came in. He switched the flashlight off and looked towards his company. Holy fuck, Daryl really was checking out his package or what could be seen despite the heavy overalls. He had been playing when he’d told Cas that the new employee had been checking out his ass. The opposite had been true, Dean had been checking out Daryl’s. No fucking way! Dean remembered the older brother, his memory crystal. Merle should have graduated three years before them. Six years older, just one ignorant, underachieving dick. Failed a bunch of times before finally dropping out. Merle had thought to give Cas a hard time their freshman year for being openly gay. Until Cas had stood up for himself. “Dude, are you checking me out?” 

The question was made in a joking manner. Daryl made a show of flicking the ashes, unable to look Dean in the eyes. He wasn’t worried about his coworker getting pissed off or offended by it. The womanizer would laugh it off because he knew he was hot. Denying it felt wrong. Like admitting to it should make him feel ashamed of what he was. Daryl was done with that part of his life. Yes, he was gay, and yes, he had been checking out Dean’s crotch. It was there, “And what if I was?”

“Then you are doing me a disservice, pal. No way for you to make a good judgement when I’m wearing these dopey overalls.” Dean wasn’t hard either, YET. If the guy kept staring at him like that, he’d be well on his way very soon. Did Daryl have any clue as to how sexy he was? The worn clothes, and the disheveled hair did nothing to distract from how attractive his company was. Still not a confirmation on whether it was gay, bi-sexual or bi-curious. Which one was he? “I thought that was you that was always burning a hole in my ass during shop.”

“That wasn’t me, that was Big Jim Conners.” Daryl had appreciated Dean’s good looks during class. Back then he’d had eyes for only one person, Dean’s friend. Which made him curious, “Didn’t think you’d be receptive. I mean, I knew that you hung out with the one guy that was out.”

“You mean Cas? Yep, still do,” Dean needed to get his leg down it was starting to cramp. If he swung it, he’d hit Daryl in the back of the head. If he was done here, he could help Daryl finish up that oil change. “If you aren’t going to give me a proper inspection how about you help me out here? Leg is starting to cramp.”

“Out it is then. Don’t think Bobby will appreciate stepping out to find my head buried in your lap.” Daryl climbed out and stood. To assist, he reached back in to snag the old sneaker and give it a toss over. Dean was cute, just not what he was interested in at the moment. He was more interested in what he could learn about the friend. “You know I always figured you two were, you know.”

“Me and Cas?” A lot of people had. Dean shrugged getting out of the vehicle. Hearing it wasn’t the first or second time. Even Sam hadn’t been shocked to learn that they had started dating. Being as close as they were, most assumed they would end up together. Was this Daryl’s way of discovering his sexuality? He leaned against the open door, “We did for a while in college. Didn’t work out between us. He’s still my best bud though.”

That was possibly good news. If the two were still best friends would he run into Castiel if he began to hang out with Dean? Daryl snorted at the very idea. They could run into each other hundreds of times. The guy hadn’t given him the time of day in high school when they’d both been young. There was no way in hell someone like Castiel Novak would want to date him. Someone from a rich family would be doing well for himself, a lawyer or some shit. Someone like that wouldn’t want trash like himself. He’d be lucky to have the hot best friend give him a quick five minutes of fun. “I’m gonna finish up the oil change.”

.  
.

Talk to me when you are done reading, they are greatly appreciated. I'm like any writer, I am inspired by reading as well, Love to know what you think.


	3. All Or Nothing

A/N: Here is chapter three. Hoping to get a few more comments. I know it is an odd couple, both really. If you do read please let me know if you'd like to see more. 

.  
.

Chapter Three

Four weeks of hostile staring, now this. Sam already knew who was at his door. He’d been waiting on the knock since he’d spotted his ex stabbing her salad like it was his face. His roommate was out for the evening, the usual movie night with the girlfriend. Sam was seriously considering taking up Dean’s offer. He didn’t want to move in with his brother. He may have to in order to get some peace and quiet. He was about fed up with the snickers, the glaring, and made to feel like he’d done something wrong. He wasn’t the asshole here. 

“What?” Sam snapped the single word seeing her standing in the open doorway. Without being invited, she pushed her way into the room. One reason he had known they’d never work out. She was too pushy for him. He didn’t mind someone that knew what he wanted, there was just a fine line where it crossed into being a bitch. He had a paper due in three days, he didn’t have time for her antics. The cruelty wasn’t working so it was going to be this. “What do you want, Jess?”

“To talk,” Jess wasn’t about to let him keep pretending that she didn’t exist. She wasn’t going to lose him over this. “I have tried to be kind and give you some space. I haven’t pressured you into discussing this like you asked.”

“Really? Since when does ‘it is over’ translate into ‘needing space’? You know damn well I didn’t ask for space.” Sam closed the door to keep those in the hall from hearing their personal business. Ninety-eight of the population didn’t give a fuck about them. They may laugh hearing their fight though. What the fuck was she doing showing up at his door wearing that? The tight pink dress, the fifteen-inch heels and he’d bet Dean’s baby that she wasn’t wearing any panties. “I told you it was over. I seriously hope you don’t think hounding me was part of that. Following me to the arcade. Talking trash about me to your damn friends. You know what, I don’t care about any of that as long as you understand that we are done.”

“We can’t be done, Sam. I need you.” Jess would convince him to try again. They were good together. She hadn’t invested this much time in him to let him walk away. She loved him too much. He was the perfect boyfriend, except he wanted a fuck an ass. If that was what it took, she would do kinky. She was here to prove it. 

“Why? Don’t I suck in bed? Aren’t I a horrible boyfriend? Isn’t that the going rumor these days? You didn’t seem to want me back this last month. You really think I should listen to anything you have to say after the shit you’ve been saying about me?” Hell no! Sam wouldn’t take her back for anything. Fuck her! He didn’t want to be having this conversation. 

“Sam! I was upset. Can you blame me?” Jess pouted. He had no right to be so angry with her. Her friends didn’t really care about that. They all knew she and Sam loved each other and would eventually get back together. “You are getting cold feet, so you start making up unbelievable excuses just to dump me. I know you love me so why pretend otherwise?”

“Cold feet? More like buyer’s remorse!” Sam regretted ever getting involved with her. The only thing good that had come out of it was getting to meet Paul. That too had been spoiled by her. The guy wouldn’t even look at him without giving a look that chilled the soul. He couldn’t imagine that Jess had held back on her degrading opinion of him while speaking in front of her best friend. It was pointless, he knew it. There was no way he’d have a chance with the guy. That didn’t change the fact that he was no longer in love with her. “I know what you’ve been saying about me! I never cheated on you!”

“You’re really going to bring that back up? It isn’t cheating if we aren’t together,” She would not be accused of fucking around. They had already had this fight. Leave it to Sam to hold onto a grudge and try to use it against her when he was in the wrong. 

“We had a fight. We may have been in a rough patch, but yes, I still considered us together. Funny you didn’t consider us together back then because you had an itch but now that I have actually told you straight out that it is over, you don’t see that as us having broken up. How does that logic even work?” Sam held his hands out to keep her from coming closer. He didn’t want her near him. If she got too close, she’d try to throw herself on him and he didn’t want to touch her. Sex wasn’t going to accomplish anything. Besides, he found that there was barely any attraction left. Still seeing her as an attractive female didn’t spark any desire. “I told you the truth. I’m done. I didn’t cheat on you, not yet. Which is why I came clean. I have feelings for someone else. I don’t want you. Go home.”

“I can’t. Look, I get it. Things are getting dull for you. You’re a guy and like most you need variety. Okay, fine. If you are that type of man, then I am willing to make sacrifices.” Jess didn’t care as long as she was the one with the benefits and got the claim. If Sam needed to discreetly get his rocks off on the side, both could play that game. “I understand. You are like your brother, you like both. If you really want to get a boyfriend on the side, I will let you.”

“Let me?” Wow, she needed to get over herself. Sam ran a hand through his hair, his stomach was rolling with anger. He wanted to grab her and shove her out of the door. What made her think he needed her permission to do anything? “I don’t need your permission, Jess. We aren’t married, thank god I never made that mistake. I tried to be nice about it, but you are making it really hard to remain civil. Nothing you say is going to change my mind, so get the hell out.”

“I’m pregnant.” There, she hadn’t wanted to play that card. She would if that is what it took. To prove it, she pulled the stick out of her purse. “Go ahead, take a look. I took it this morning.”

“Really? How do I know that you’re the one that pissed on that thing?” Sam wasn’t buying it. They used protection every single time. She refused to get on anything and after her bar encounter, he hadn’t trusted her enough to go without. This wasn’t the first time this trick had been played. “Gonna abort this one too?”

“Of course not,” the other time there had been circumstances. She stuck her hand out wanting him to see the positive sign. They were going to have a baby together. She wasn’t going to raise it alone. If she had the kid, she would have to drop out and rely on Sam to support her and the baby. “It is yours.”

“You mean it is mine this time, right.” Last time she hadn’t known who the baby had belonged to. He had told her he didn’t care. He had offered to stay with her and raise the baby as his own if she went through with the pregnancy. She had brought up marriage as well, which he had said no to. He wasn’t an idiot. If the baby was born in a marriage, that made him legally responsible for a child that may or may not be his. He wasn’t about to pay child support for a kid that wasn’t his. Even then he had known that they wouldn’t last much longer. When she had gone out and aborted the pregnancy without informing him of the decision, he had been hurt. Because there had been the slightest chance that it was actually his and she had gotten rid of it. Sam didn’t know what to say. Yeah he did, “Is it? We used protection every time. Okay, there may be a slight chance that it is mine. On the rare chance that you may be pregnant. If you don’t abort it. I know I don’t get a say in the matter since it is your body. If it is mine, then I’d like for you to have it. However, don’t get happy, Jess. I will want a paternity test immediately. I will be there for the child if it is mine, but we aren’t getting back together.”

“You expect me to keep it? I’m not being an unwed mother because you aren’t man enough to take responsibility.” Fuck that! No, if she had this kid, Sam would be with her. Jess wasn’t worried. This time it had to be Sam’s. She didn’t want child support for the next eighteen years. Fine, let him have his space. She knew him, once the baby was born, he’d want to be part of its life. If he wanted anything to do with his kid, he would see things her way. “Fine, we will discuss this at a later date. I’m sure you’ll come around once your baby is born.”

“I said I’d take responsibility of the baby, not you. I will be there for my child, but I am not giving you what you want. Do what you want,” Sam pointed to the door. That was if she really was pregnant and if it were his. He would take care of it, but he wasn’t going to be with the mother. It would be unfair to the child to do so. He wouldn’t have his child growing up in a home where the parents clearly weren’t in love and couldn’t get along. No, he wasn’t going to force himself to be with her for this. He’d be miserable and it would make things worse on the kid. “Get out!”

“Have it your way,” if she couldn’t have him, she would ruin him. Unfortunately, her being pregnant meant shit in the long run. There were plenty of unwed mothers and pregnant students running around campus. This wasn’t the seventies. What she needed was a way to get Sam back. Something to push him back. Well, there was one thing she could do.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Dammit, he got me again.” Daryl gave up. This was the fourth death in under thirty minutes, at the same spot. Why hadn’t he picked the girl character? Because he had liked the way this Jake character had looked. What the fuck was he doing wrong? “Laugh it up, if our chapter rating sucks it isn’t my fault. Why does he keep coming after me?”

“Because you’re the hot guy in leather, I’m just the whiny chick in a parka. You have to grab onto that pole before he reaches you or he’s going to be too close.” Dean reached for the warm beer. The continue button was pressed to try again. They had made it this far in the game. “One more try and if you wipe, we will take a break and order some pizza.” 

“May as well order the pizza,” Daryl would give it one more go. It was fun, seeing the many ways his character could be slain was interesting. The first cutscene had shown him getting sawed in half. The second was a beheading, the last two the monster had shoved the chainsaw into his chest and blood had splattered all over the screen. He wasn’t going to complain, the pixels had a nice ass, and the company was nice. His character appeared on the sixty-inch television, ready to go. What he needed was more ammo. He needed more shells for the rocket launcher. Why give it to him if he couldn’t use it? It didn’t help that Dean’s character got a head start on the race for survival. In the cave system, his character boosted the girl up onto a ledge so she could open the metal doors. Doing so always caught the attention of the creature. The cutscene showed it once again looking up from its lunch of decaying flesh to watch the door open with a dumbfounded look. As soon as it ended, it was time to haul ass to safety. 

“Jam them buttons,” Dean hollered tapping his own. It wasn’t fair but not his doing. He still had to get his girl to the checkpoint. She jumped down from the cliff to continue to run. The male was hot on his trail, nearing the tricky spot. They both had to hit their buttons in time to make their characters jump to swing up onto the next ledge. “Hit it, hit it!”

He got it! Daryl released the pent-up breath seeing the leather clad Jake swing upwards to safety as the chainsaw scraped the concrete. Checkpoint achieved. Sweet, they had made it. The hand came down on his shoulder, he could breathe again. That had been intense. “I need a beer after that one. Next time, I get the girl character.”

“Anything you want,” Dean put his remote down while it was safe to do so. He said nothing as Daryl brought up the inventory screen which paused the game. This was great, he was having a good time. He had been distraught when his normal plans had been cancelled. Sam hadn’t felt like doing anything. Castiel had canceled, opting to try getting laid. “Just glad I finally have someone else that likes playing as much as I do. Cas usually comes over on the weekend, but he doesn’t do zombies.”

“He didn’t want to come tonight?” Dean had called him complaining that his plans had been destroyed and he didn’t want to play video games alone. Daryl had jumped at the chance to get out of the apartment. Dean’s place was much nicer. “What about your brother?”

“Sam is busy with college. I mean I miss him, but I understand he is doing his own thing.” Dean was proud of Sammy for keeping to his studies. What he didn’t want to hear about was his brother failing or dropping out. “He only comes like twice a month. Cas is usually here to help me drink. Unless he has a hot date. He’s been going out with this boring accountant or is the dude a teacher? No, he’s does the numbers. I mean the guy isn’t bad on the eyes, just not my type you know. I don’t do the boring, nerdy type. Meat lovers okay with you?”

“That is fine,” an accountant. Daryl digested the news. Castiel wasn’t here tonight because he was out with his boyfriend. That was disappointing. What had he expected? He turned his gaze to the calloused fingers typing on the cell phone. What did it say when Dean had the app? Someone lived off of takeout. “So what type do you do?”

His type? Dean added a large order of cheesy garlic bread with extra dipping sauce. Two large should be enough to last the night. He planned to make the most of it. It had taken a damn month to convince Daryl to come over. When the positive reply had come through, he had quickly texted Cas to reassure him that it was fine. Normally, Cas would come over if the date didn’t end in sex. They’d drink a few beers before crashing. He told his best friend that since their plans were cancelled, he was going to go get a beer and try to find company. It would keep anyone from knocking on his door and ruining his time with Daryl. “My type? I think you already know.” 

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have taken the effort of asking.” Daryl wanted to know. What kind of person did Dean date, not fuck? Sex hardly needed a type as long as there was an attraction. “Not what you’d sleep with. What is your type when it comes to dating? Or do you not date?”

“I do, since you are asking.” Dean completed the order. It would take between ninety minutes to two hours for their pizza to be delivered. Typical for a Saturday night. What kind of person did he want to date? That was easy, it was sitting next to him. “Off right, attraction aside, I like someone that shares the same interests as me. If he or she can’t manage a decent headshot, it’s a no-go. Sense of humor is a must. I can’t do boring or uptight. Not saying I want a freak or someone wild, that is too much work for me. Someone down to earth that I can have fun with. He has to be okay with playing with the girl character too.”

“You should have told me that before I selected the guy.” Daryl chuckled. What Dean wanted was simple, if it was an honest answer. It was refreshing to find someone to relax and have fun with. They worked well together. During the job, they moved in unison, helping each other when needed. Bobby was spending most of his time in the office. “So you wanna swap characters?”

“Trying to make a point?” Dean placed the cell onto the table next to his controller. The game could wait. He was much more interested in the topic on hand. If he were to get involved with anyone, Daryl would be someone nice to pass the time with. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do a long-term relationship. He was still young after all. “What are you looking for? Be honest.”

Be honest. Daryl had thought he knew who he wanted. He also knew he’d never have it. One couldn’t base a future on the way some guy’s smile made him feel years ago. He could honestly say what he was looking for in a partner. “Looks aside. He can’t be an asshole. I want someone that will treat me with respect. Someone I can spend quality time with without feeling the need to prove that I belong to be there.”

“Sounds reasonable and I get it.” Dean could see how Daryl may feel pressured to feel like he belonged. With his family history and past, he probably had a problem with seeing his own worth. Daryl was a keeper, Dean already saw that much. His new friend was the type you became serious about, not fling material. “Okay, how about your preferences for a sexual partner?” 

That was personal. Could he say it without being embarrassed? Daryl had known before taking the few lovers over the years. What position he would prefer. The question was what did Dean like? Top or bottom? His guess was top, but most would assume the same about himself. Only someone deaf and blind would confuse that smile to be anything but what it was. Dean was coming onto him. Should he shut it down or go for it? “Do you really want to talk about it?”

“No, not really.” Dean wanted to find out for himself. Probably a bad idea to get involved with someone he worked with. They were both adults. Denying the attraction was worse in his opinion. He liked Daryl. There was something between them, may as well explore it. All it would take was one word to put an end to it. Two letters and he would back off. Or someone could bang on his door. “Shit, give me a minute, man.”

“Sure,” Daryl got situated on the couch. The game was on pause and the food wouldn’t be here for some time. Who was at the door? Was it the friend? He remained in his spot and something huge darted into the home, almost colliding with his host in the process. Tall, dark, and handsome. Nice. It wasn’t Castiel though. Dean had to know the person since he wasn’t flipping out about a stranger barging into his home. 

“Come in,” Dean was disappointed that his time with Daryl was being intruded upon. Why was his brother here? Good thing he’d ordered two pizzas. “Good to see you too, brother. And you didn’t take off your shoes, great.”

“Dean! Focus!” Sam had to yell at someone. Dean would listen to him rant without judging him. He was so pissed right now. How could she fucking do this to him? It was by chance he had been heading down to his car to go fetch something quick for dinner to overhear the two. He wasn’t stupid, her best friend already knew about the pregnancy. She would have told Paul before she told him about it. They were that close. To hear Paul’s opinion of him, it had hurt. They had been talking about how he was abandoned the mother of his child. Jess had been shedding crocodile tears saying she understood he just needed time. Paul had called him a selfish bastard. He was a selfish bastard?! “Jess is pregnant!”

“Again? Who does this one belong to?” Dean got it. This was going to be one of those nights. Well, Shit. He closed the door and sent his company an apologetic look. This wasn’t going to take a few minutes. “Want a beer?”

“Yeah,” Sam only hesitated a second before placing his keys in the open palm. No drinking and driving, family rule. He’d be staying the night. The clearing of a throat wasn’t coming from Dean. Was Cas here? Who else would it be? He turned to greet his other brother, and faltered. What the fuck? No way. There was a strange male sitting on the couch. Sitting on the couch, a game controller on his lap, and was at home in his brother’s home. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.”

“Obviously,” Dean was over it. It wasn’t a date. Not yet. May as well introduce the two. The three of them would be spending the night together. House rules. “Sam, this is my coworker, Daryl. Daryl, this is my brother.”

“Hey,” Sam extended his hand. The guy took it, while they inspected each other. He could see why his brother was trying not to show being put out at his arrival. Daryl was hot. The shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and even a beauty mark. Very nice, he saw the appeal. “Sorry for interrupting your date.”

It wasn’t a date. Daryl shrugged, if Dean wasn’t going to correct the mistake, neither would he. He didn’t care. The brother was just as cute as Dean. Taller, thicker, and straight if he got some girl pregnant. “No problem. I can take off if you need privacy.”

“You aren’t leaving. You already had three beers.” Dean wouldn’t give up the keys. No one was leaving his house intoxicated or buzzed. “Rules, man. If you don’t kill someone, you could get a D.U.I. Not gonna happen. Sammy and I can go talk in the bedroom if he wants.”

“Um, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to assume that discussing my, ah, love life isn’t going to offend him.” Sam didn’t want to automatically assume that this coworker was aware of Dean being bi. Or that Daryl wouldn’t take offense if he started complaining about the guy that he wanted to hook up with wasn’t having any of it. Yeah, best to make sure that the topic of two men wasn’t going to offend. 

“Ah nah, Daryl here won’t take offense to you wanting to plow some pretty boy.” Dean chuckled at the concern. Nope, no one here would judge. “Hell, I’m sure if Daryl had seen this pretty boy, he’d be all for it too. This guy was seriously pretty and with the cutest little ass, in these skinny jeans.”

“Dean!” That was Paul causing the drool. Sam snapped at the lust clouding his brother’s eyes. That was the guy he liked. “Do you mind? Good thing he hates my guts because I don’t think I’d ever bring him around you if I did get him to agree to go out with me. But Paul isn’t what I’m worried about right now. It is Jess, she is pulling this pregnancy thing again. She came over and she sprung it on me with demands of getting back together. I told her if she decided to keep it, I’d be there for support and that I’d gladly be part of the kid’s life.”

“Let me guess, she wasn’t too keen on that idea. Yeah, didn’t think so.” Dean took a seat next to Daryl. This was why he preferred men. If the condom broke, you didn’t have to worry about knocking them up. Just things getting messy. His poor friend looked confused. “See, Sam here broke up with his girlfriend because he realized that he wanted to shag her bestie, which happens to be a guy. Hottie too. Jess has been badmouthing him for what has it been, five weeks or so now? Anyways, she’s pulled this pregnancy shit before. A few months ago, they had this huge fight. Sam said he needed a break to think about things, that was her cue to go sample some dicks. They agree to work things out then she ends up pregnant. Then she has to admit that she slept around because the kid might not be his. Instead of waiting, she rushes off to abort it without discussing it with Sam. Slight chance it was his baby she got scraped but it is her body, so the laws say he has no say.”

Sucked to be Sam then. Daryl got it. These things happened when you dated the wrong person. Some people can’t let go or accept that they are the best thing since beer. His own brother once dated a horrible woman that could run circles around this Jess. “Got it. My brother Merle dated this one flakey chick. He wasn’t the type to commit, but she wanted to settle down. Went so far as to trick him into knocking her up. Poking holes in the condoms and all that shit. When that wasn’t working fast enough, she panicked. Merle was already sleeping with someone else and had stopped with her. This woman stole a friend’s fertility pills and used one of those kits in the store to know when she was ovulating. Snuck over to his trailer one night. Climbed on top and started riding his dick while he was asleep. Didn’t have a clue until his current piece woke up to the sounds of him coming. He had to break up a fight that night. Then she calls ten weeks later saying she is pregnant for him. Bitch didn’t realize that he was sterile. He demanded a test when they came out because he knew they weren’t his. She boasted how she knew they were because of what she’d done. Courts didn’t care how she got pregnant, he was gonna pay. She had twins. Test came back like five point something percent match, so she dumped them in the system. Merle thought that’d be the last of it. Bitch broke into his house and tried to shank him.”

“Wow, thankfully I don’t think Jess has gotten to that point. We were sleeping together, I think.” Sam had no idea exactly how far she was, she hadn’t told him. All he knew was that she was indeed pregnant. It may be his. “There is a chance this baby is mine. I really don’t want her to get an abortion. I sent her a text asking how far she is. All she will tell me is that if I want anything to do with her while she is pregnant then we have to be together. She doesn’t want to be a single mother. She has given me two options: All or Nothing.”

“Sam,” Dean handed the bottle over. “I don’t want to have to be the one to say it, but I told you so. I told you months ago that things were only going to get worse with her. A relationship is something both want to work on. You can’t work on it when the other person expects you to do all the giving. You two were in a committed relationship and you fought, she cheated. I don’t give a damn if you needed a few days to clear your fucking head. That isn’t an excuse to run off and get fucked by some dude at the bar. That was the sign right there to get the hell out of dodge. You tried to forgive her and move on, I get that. You wanted to be a good person. Sammy, I’m telling you, don’t give in this time.”

“I don’t want to,” Sam wanted to move on. He wanted something else for his life. Whether or not he got the chance to get to know Paul better, he knew he didn’t want to continue seeing Jess. Whenever he thought of being with her, it made him feel hollow inside. He’d known it the moment he had spent the entire lecture eager to leave so he could spend the evening with the two. It had hit him, the reason he was so anxious was because of Paul not his girlfriend. He couldn’t wait to spend the night with the guy. He enjoyed talking and watching movies with the best friend more than the time he spent in the bedroom nailing Jess. What did that say for their relationship? It wasn’t about the sex or lack of. There hadn’t been a lack of anything physical. It was emotional. That connection with another person on a spiritual level. He’d finally found it. “I want to do the right thing, I just don’t want to be with her. I already know she is going to hold this over my head.”

“Let her,” Daryl shrugged when both brothers turned to look at him. Had he said something   
wrong? This wasn’t his family, but he did have an opinion. “I don’t know you or your entire situation, but you have two possible outcomes. You give her what she wants and be miserable. Possibly raising a child that may or may not be yours, with a woman you don’t wanna be with to boot. Or you tell her to fuck off, because she is going to do what she wants no matter what you tell her. If you do, and if she has the baby, you demand a test to prove whether or not it is yours. You’re going to be a lawyer, right? Then I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out how to not only come to terms with an acceptable amount to pay her each month while obtaining visitation rights that she can’t take away. Don’t be with her if that isn’t what you want. Having a kid isn’t going to make the relationship better. I’m telling you; a baby puts more strain on a relationship. If it is already bad, it is only going to get worse.”

“He’s right, Sam.” Dean adored Daryl in that moment. It would be easier to hear coming from a stranger. Sam knew he didn’t like Jess, his words were biased. Daryl was an outsider, the truth was easier to swallow this way. “Don’t let her manipulate you into being miserable. Stand your ground, be an asshole.”

Be an asshole. Sam was already being branded as one. The beer was bitter on his tongue. Not the cheap shit, his brother was aiming to impress. Sam wanted to know more about the new guy. Dean never brought anyone home. Hookups were done in motels or the hookup’s home. Dean was too particular about any of them knowing where he lived. Was Daryl just a coworker? “So, how long have you two known each other?”

.  
.

I ask kindly that you talk to me. As in the tags, Dean/Daryl will be fast. To go with the plot I got planned, gonna be fast burn.


	4. Paint It

A/N: Took me a while to get back to this. I know that as a crossover it isn't going to be exactly popular. I even know that my pairings are kind of crack pairings and out there. However, if you do take the time to read each chapter please, if you will give me a few seconds of your time, leave me a comment so I know whether or not I should continue. I'll still work on it but posting won't be a priority if it seems like no one likes the pairings. If you do (I know there are a few that may want to see the Daryl/Dean side of it) please just take those few seconds to comment. Even a few words make a big impact and are greatly appreciated. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Four

“Hey!” Jess barged into the dorm room without knocking. Her arms were killing her. Why couldn’t she find someone to lug her bag around? Wait, she had someone like that but then it had been ruined by someone in particular. The same someone that was adjusting his glasses and looking at her like she’d grown a fourth head. “I missed you at lunch. Where did you go?”

“I had to stop by the library to get something.” Not everything could be found on the internet. Paul found the old volumes tucked away in the library to be better for his research. He had sent her a text letting her know that he wouldn’t make it for burgers. He rarely ate when they went to the grease pit. He was more into healthy food than cheap. Those greasy fries were the reason behind the two zits forming on her chin. His lips pinched as the heavy purse was dropped onto the mattress. What was she doing? When he told her she could come by whenever she needed something, that hadn’t been an open invitation to barge in at all hours. He was trying to study. Having a single room was a downfall at times. Unlike some, he paid extra for the privilege. “Unlike you, I went to class this morning to receive our new assignment.”

“Phooey, we need to talk.” Jess arranged her legs to sit Indian style. She wasn’t sure how Paul would react to her request. The more she thought about it, it would be the perfect revenge. None of her threats were working. It was time to be nasty. Sam had sent her a text this morning to let her know that he wasn’t going to change his mind and if she decided to have the baby, he would gladly see her in court. Asshole, well, she was brilliant as well as beautiful. “I really need you to do something for me.”

Okay. Why did Paul suddenly want to run? What else did she want? He had already given her the money to have an abortion. What more could he do for her? Paul had offered to drive her to the doctor once she had been set on going through with it. He was already siding with her over Sam. It sucked. He didn’t like disliking people. Every time he saw the guy, all he could think about was how horrible his friend had been treated. It pissed him off to see that smile. Did Sam really think he’d smile back? “What now?”

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Jess really didn’t want anyone else touching her man. She had no choice in this. One fear was that Paul wouldn’t be able to go through with her request. He had a tendency to be a goody-goody. All she needed was for him to permanently get out of the way. The best way to do that was to hook him up with someone Sam detested. There was one person in particular her boyfriend loathed and would never touch his leftovers. ”There is someone that I want you to meet.”

Yay! Paul resigned himself to listen to the favor. She always came to him because it was near impossible for him to tell her no. She had been the friend to defend him in junior high when he’d been picked on. Until he had learned to fight, she had been his shield. They had spent many nights crying on each other’s shoulders in high school. She was his rock, and he was hers. She was going through a tough time right now. He put the book aside, “Okay, fine. Who is it?”

How to phrase it to make Paul agree. Sam only needed to see them together once or twice. Just the hint that Paul had allowed the other guy to touch him would be enough to annihilate any of Sam’s lustful intentions. ”You don’t know him, he is an older guy. He is cousin to one of my friends. He’s is really handsome, owns his own export business, and he is totally into pretty boys.”

Into pretty boys. Paul didn’t like being referred to as a pretty boy. There was more to him than his face. Growing the facial hair didn’t help much when it came to hiding just how feminine his features were. He was too delicate looking to be seen as anything other than a pretty boy. The one person to look at him as more than a face had turned out to be a huge asshole. Not many took the time to hold an intelligent conversation with him. They assumed he was gay, then would inquire to make sure that he loved to bottom. He did, but that was not the point. Jess knew how he felt about being labeled as a pretty boy. He was his own person, “Then I don’t want to meet him.”

“Don’t be like that.” They had to meet. She would do whatever it took to get them in bed together. Good thing one of them didn’t have any morals. A little something in Paul’s drink would ensure Sam never wanted to touch him. A little sex wouldn’t harm her friend. She just had to make sure that her boyfriend lost interest and that Paul never started looking at Sam in return. What pissed her off was knowing she had her work cut out for her. When a Winchester got it in his mind to do something, he did it. It was only a matter of time before Sam decided it was safe to start pursuing Paul. Then what? She didn’t trust Paul enough to know he would resist. That was if she was correct on the who. “Look, just meet the guy and see if you like him. Isn’t it enough that one of us is miserable?”

“Sorry,” he didn’t want to yell at her. She was having a hard time of it. Not wanting to discuss his own lack of a love life, he switched topics to something more important. “How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be up? Didn’t the doctor say to take it easy for a few days? You shouldn’t be going to any parties or whatever you want to call them. You must be in some pain.”

“I’m fine,” She felt just fine. She’d only been a few weeks along. Paul hadn’t asked any questions when she had asked for the money. He had been furious about her choices though. He strongly believed in adoption, since he had also been an adopted child. His argument was that he wouldn’t be here if his mother had decided to get rid of him because she wasn’t ready to be a parent. Well, she wasn’t going to go through with a pregnancy alone. “It was a simple procedure.”

If she said so. Paul had tried to talk her out of it. Seeing as the father of the fetus had denied that it was his and said she could take him to court for support but wanted nothing to do with it besides that. He could understand why she had done it. Jess wouldn’t have been able to carry and deliver the baby, then give it up once it was born. She would have kept it and it would have been too hard on her. He was against abortion; he had remained out in the car to wait for her. “I’ll think about it, okay. I really need to study for this exam. Can we discuss this later?”

“Sure,” that was a start. Jess had a few more things to take care of. First, she needed to go hunt someone down. It was a few minutes after seven, right about that time. She gave him a sweet smile, “There is a party this Friday and we are invited. You will have to come with me.”

Paul wouldn’t argue. If he did, he’d have a migraine. Why was she so insistent about going out? This was the first time she had ever brought up his meeting someone. Before she hadn’t had the slightest interest in who he was with or wasn’t with. “Are you sure you want to go to a party? I mean, I know you don’t want Sam back. Which I am proud of you by the way. I really hope you aren’t going to take him back, Jess. The guy constantly cheated on you. What kind of man tells his girlfriend that he won’t be around if she continues a pregnancy he helped create? He didn’t want the baby, Jess.”

“He is just confused. I can’t blame him, not really. He has school to finish, a baby would get in the way. We had problems before this.” She would have Sam back. No one else needed to understand it, especially not Paul. “You don’t understand, I love him, and he apologized.”

“I get that you’re in love him.” Hell, he’d been partially there himself. Paul was getting tired of the back and forth. Either she loved him, or she couldn’t stand the fucker. It was one or the other. One day she was badmouthing him, the next singing his praises. “No one is doubting that. What I am doubting is his ability to love someone besides himself. Of course he wants you back, no one else is going to put up with that shit. He wants his cake and every fucking thing in the bakery too. You need to stand up for yourself. He just basically gave you no option except to abort your baby. Think about what is best for you before you go back to him. I don’t care how hot he is or how much he begs, tell him NO.”

“You don’t get to question me, Jesus!” That’s right. She huffed at the flinch. The nickname Paul had received in high school because he had let his hair and beard grow out. That holier-than-thou attitude had contributed to the naming as well. Often telling people they shouldn’t do something because it was wrong. Wanting to help this person or do this because it was the right thing to do. “You’d understand if it was you. I can’t help how I feel. Now, Sam has asked that I accept his apology because he really is sorry about what he has done. I told him I’d consider an abortion so we could go back to the way things were. You don’t get to judge me.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right.” Paul wouldn’t fight her on it. It wasn’t his life to fuck up. This was on her. He understood, he did. He could understand why she wouldn’t want to walk away. If it were him, he may find it just as hard. There was just something about Sam that drew people to him. “Okay, I just don’t want you getting hurt again. Do whatever makes you happy.”

“Thank you,” She leaned forward to give a half-assed hug before pulling back. “I need to get going. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow. Don’t study too hard.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

This could work. Pop. The blue ball of paint splattered as it struck the bale of hay opposite of where he was crouching. Dean held in the laughter hearing the outraged scream of whomever had just fallen victim to the onslaught. He could hear the constant firing of a weapon from behind and to the left. Not in the direction his partner was laying in wait. They had split up moments ago after coming up with a plan. This was the third and final round of the tournament. If they came out the victors, they won a coupon for ten free future games. They had to fork up a small fee to enter this morning. It was worth every penny to annihilate each opponent that had come before them. Thirty -two had entered, which had been cut into three rounds. It was one on one. That was the rule, but his partner was somewhere waiting for his signal to attack. 

It was his first time playing the game and Dean loved it. He had tried to get Sam and Cas to play with him years ago. Cas had rolled his eyes, calling it a barbaric game. Sam had gasped at the very idea of possibly getting paint in his silken locks. The suggestion had been thrown out there for their Sunday morning activity since both had declined joining Bobby for an afternoon sermon at church. Much more fun to shoot at people. Dean had to admit that he enjoyed spending time with his coworker. The last two weekends had been spent with just Daryl. Cas had called yesterday to see what was up, he had lied about having a headache. The truth was that Daryl had been sitting on the couch waiting for him to return to the game. 

The clouds overhead were talking, threatening to put an end to the game. It was time to make a move. Creeping forward, he peeked around the corner. The large redheaded male was trying to sneak up on the haystack that Daryl was hiding behind. There would be none of that. He took aim and released a few rounds. Two struck his opponent in the side, sending the man out of the game. That had been too easy. His smile faltered feeling the sharp impact to his back. Someone had snuck up and got him in the damn back. “What the fuck, man.”

“Sucker,” Daryl cackled hearing the swearing. He had spotted the girl coming up, but it had been him or Dean. If he shot her, then the redhead would have learned of his position. So instead of giving his position away he had waited for it. The moment Dean nailed the redhead and the girl took out his partner in turn, leaving just the two of them. It had given him this chance. Now that her aim was focused on Dean’s pert ass, he squeezed off his own shots. He felt no remorse when they were head shots. The paint splattered all over the back of her head, soaking into the blonde mess. The buzzer rang around the zone to end the game. 

Well, shit. Dean couldn’t believe it. He placed his hands on his hips as his partner strolled out from behind the hay not far from his own. When had he moved? The girl was shrieking about having paint in her hair as the boyfriend bitched at her about losing the game because she had been too busy staring at HIS ass to notice the guy behind her. Their bitching faded into the background, his gaze fell on his partner. Daryl was grinning from ear to ear. Dean felt his breathe hitch as the blue eyes landed on him. He never imagined that shy could come off as sexy. For all the swearing and bolstering, Daryl was bashful when it came to flirting. All of his attempts and innuendoes would cause the slight pink blush to appear. It made him wonder if his friend had ever been in a serious relationship. 

Why did Dean have to look at him like that? Daryl wanted to snap his head around to make sure a naked woman wasn’t posing behind him. Over the last three months he had come to learn to read the many expressions. The only other time Dean got that look on his face was when the waitress brought out his daily order of pie. If not for their friendship, he’d worry that he’d be eaten alive. There was no way he looked appealing in the dirty overalls. He’d gone past sweaty into smelly over an hour ago. His hair was sticking up from running fingers through the already nasty strands. He didn’t keep his as short as Dean. “Don’t you smirk at me. You got taken out by a girl.”

“That’s harsh, you’re killing me here.” Dean gave a smile to said girl before letting his feet take him. What the hell, it had been fun. Daryl had won the final prize in the end. As long as he got to tag along once or twice. The announcer was telling the winner to come collect his coupon. He stopped short of touching him, “You do realize that the only reason you won is because of me, right? That girl was totally checking out my ass. I distracted her so you could sneak up and blast her.”

“You didn’t do that for me. I merely took advantage of her distraction. I saw an opening and I took it.” Daryl couldn’t blame her for getting caught up in the view. The ass was still the best one out here in the loose clothing. “I’m gonna go collect my prize.”

“You do that,” maybe later he could collect his own. Dean trailed behind before taking the turn to get out of the garment. A few others were still hanging around the stand. The attendant was slowly taking back the clothing. He stripped down to wait his turn. His cell vibrated in his pocket, it was Cas. “Hello.”

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Cas, how’s it going?” Dean spotted Daryl heading this way. He was hoping to convince him to come over for dinner after this. 

“Good, I was calling to check on Sam. Have you heard from him?” 

“Yeah, I saw him for a while yesterday. He stopped by to let me know that Jess was going through with it. He’s a bit relieved, but disappointed you know. He’s dealing. Now that this entire thing with Jess is calming down, he’s better.” Dean gave a nod. He was now the only one left waiting, besides Daryl who had joined them. The attendant took the slip from Daryl to receive the outfit in the same shape it had been borrowed. Not a spot of paint on the thing. 

“I’m relieved. I was growing concerned.” A pause, “Did you already make plans for this evening? Gabriel has a date so he canceled our dinner plans.”

“What a douche,” Did he have plans? Dean hadn’t officially asked Daryl to spend another night with him. Technically, he could drive Daryl home then hang out with Cas. They hadn’t spent much time together lately. Wasn’t he being a douche too? He could always ask Cas to join them for whatever plans they made. “Right now, my evening is open. I just got finished with a game of paintball.”

“Dean, there are better ways to spend your time. This is why you don’t have time to date.”

“I’ll have you know that I actually came with someone I am interested in. Give me time, he’ll be open to the possibility of dating.” Or at least fucking. Nothing wrong with friends with benefits. “So you wanna do dinner?” 

“Hm, if you are with company then no, I don’t. We will make plans for another night. I know better than to get in the way.” Cas response was a relief. 

“Okay, man.” Dean didn’t want to upset his best friend. He wanted to hang with Daryl more, but Cas had to come first if he had to pick. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we will set something up.” 

.  
.

PLEASE COMMENT!

Next chapter: Dean makes a move.


	5. Jumping Right In

A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to update this any time soon. People seem more into Samifer or Sastiel or Destiel. However, I am in a slump and needed a break from my other fics. Wanted to work a bit on something different and simple. I still realize that this is a crack pairing because it is a crossover but I still love the idea of Dean and Daryl, also Cas in the mix. So for now I am going to do what appeases my muse, just for a bit. 

*If you do read it and do like it please comment for me so I know they hey I'm not the only one that likes the pairing. Strokes my muse, he is normally a cranky baby. 

Warning: Sexual Content! 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Five

Fuck if he didn’t feel like a slice of pie right now. Daryl hugged the plush pillow tight underneath his chest. The second pillow was under his forehead, catching what drool was dribbling south. This shouldn’t be happening, at all. This was wrong, he knew it. They were crossing a major line that couldn’t be undone. They had driven back to Dean’s place to partake in a four-course sampler platter from the high-end Italian bistro three miles away. Dean had been the first to shower. Daryl had been given a pair of sweatpants to change into when done with his own. Mid-drying himself off, he had looked through the crack in the door to see green eyes watching with purpose. Not a single damn word had been spoken. 

He should have protested when the hands had reached for the towel. The grip had pulled him into the bedroom with a very naked Dean. A bare and aroused Dean at that. Allowing a kiss or two was being curious. Sampling a light caress or three was bordering on letting things get out of control. Giving into a full blown make out session was taking a huge risk. Moaning like a wanton dog in heat as Dean maneuvered him to lay on his stomach was nothing short of insane stupidity. Without any thought or reason, he was giving into something that could only end badly. They weren’t dating, this shouldn’t continue. 

“Shit!” Daryl’s fingers pulled hard on the pillowcase. The calloused hands had his cheeks spread open and the pouty lips were running over his opening. At dinner, Dean had joked about finding something better to eat. Shit, he had thought it was a damn joke. His few lovers hadn’t bothered to suck him off, much less go there. 

“Open your legs for me, babe.” Dean coaxed the thighs apart and as far as they could go without causing a cramp. He wasn’t sure how far he’d be allowed to go tonight. The making out had them both pretty riled up. The cry bounced off the walls from the slightest lick. The firm ass bucked as if burned. “Never had someone eat your ass before?”

“N..no.” Of course not. He was grateful if he’d gotten prepped properly. Daryl had no idea what to expect when the wet heat swiped across the closed muscle. It felt odd, not really pleasurable in the way he assumed it should be. Maybe that was the reason no one really did it. Dean didn’t have to do it, he was fine without a lot of foreplay. As long as he was stretched before. Dean wasn’t small enough to go without it. “You don’t have t….oh shit.”

That’s what he thought. Dean knew what he was doing. He had ample experience with foreplay and what it took to get his lover worked up; male or female. His tongue bathed the area, holding off on penetrating. Eventually Daryl became lax, caught up in the strange and erotic sensation. The tiny moans assured him that he hadn’t lost his touch. Just swiping wasn’t getting the ring to open or wink at him. A stab here and there, nothing. The hole was pinched tighter than Cas’s wallet. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Yes! Daryl gave up caring. The tongue continued to rub and massage until his bones had turned to butter. It felt good. His cock would jump each time the tongue made a stab to get inside. Which in turn caused his muscles to clamp down in need. That wasn’t a tongue, couldn’t be. Something stiffer wiggled at his entrance, trying to get in. Daryl willed his bottom to relax and open to let the digit sink deep. In it went, stretching his walls the bare minimum. Just enough to tease. By the time the second was in and scissoring, he was ready for the main event. “Stop stalling.”

“Don’t tense up on me,” Dean rolled on the lubricated condom. He’d have to thank Sam for reminding him to pick some more up at the drug store. It would have sucked to finish with his hands because he didn’t have any. 

Don’t tense. Sound advice, except it was hard to listen when your ass was on fire. Daryl tried to breathe through it. Dean was definitely larger than anyone else he’d been with. The cock was thick and long, heavy as it settled deep inside. It took a few minutes for the burn to lessen. The thrusts speared without any hesitation. Daryl focused on the simple movement that had him stretched open. There was nothing special about the motion set in place. He loved it. Fuck, he really was as depraved as his old man had accused him of being. Having the hard cock pounding deep inside his hole was getting him off. The friction was hot, bordering on painful. 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean caressed the pale bottom, loving the way the globes bounced with each thrust. Daryl was a cock lover in every sense. He was purposely missing the sweet spot, wanting to get Daryl good and stretched out before driving him wild. After a few men, it was easy to tell who went more for the prostate stimulation than the actual fucking. Without striking it once, his lover suddenly cried out and started to spasm around his cock. “Babe, we haven’t even started.”

Well, he had just finished. Daryl whimpered into the pillow. That had been nice. The slight pressure against his own cock combined with the fucking had sent him over. How much longer could Dean last? What more was there? A few more minutes of filling his ass? The tempo had been steady and slow, enough to get him off though. A chaste kiss was placed on his shoulder and he thought he heard ‘Hope you’re ready’. Ready for what? The cock withdrew slowly, was it over? The bed jarred as the width was driven deep. The scream was ripped from his gut, he hadn’t been ready for it. Nothing could have prepared him for the sudden intense spike of pleasure. He whimpered into the pillow, unsure of how to react to what he’d just felt. He wasn’t ready! The culprit withdrew again, only to repeat the torture. “OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OH FUCK! THAT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!”

Right there, that was the spot. Dean found nothing more thrilling than to turn his lover into a stuttering mass of incoherent words. He braced his weight with his hands needing the leverage. Daryl did the rest by pushing his ass into the air to invite him to keep going. He gave, driving his cock deep every time he rotated his hips. It had taken so much work to miss Daryl’s spot and it had been worth it. He barely had to aim to nail it, just driving in at this angle took care of the work. His own subtle moans were being drowned out, “Should I stop?”

“Don’t you dare.” Not yet, not anytime soon. Daryl wanted more. He was so close to exploding for a second time. The cock began to piston, fucking him without mercy. He heard Dean’s apology about not being able to hold out much longer. A hand shoved between him and the mattress to find his leaking and abandoned cock. Two strokes, he was blowing his load all over the pillow. His ass constricted around the pulsing prick, milking Dean the best he could with the rubber between them. “Shit, ouch.”

“Sorry,” Dean tried not to hurt him while pulling out. The condom was removed and tossed into the trash. That had been worth the wait. His legs felt like noodles. His company wasn’t moving at all. “Wanna hand me one of those pillows so I can crash too?”

“You can have the dirty one.” Daryl rolled to his side. The one sporting dabs of his cum was handed over. Oh, he watched in fascination as the tongue darted out to lick the substance from the material. The damp side was placed down, “Anyone ever accuse you of being uncouth?”

“Yep,” Dean chuckled at the comment. Why let it go to waste? Daryl’s taste was sweet with a slight tang to it. Not bad. He got comfortable on his side of the bed. This was a lot better than having dinner with his family. The urge to pass out after an awesome orgasm was taking hold. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” A little sore. Daryl didn’t mind the ache. He felt the need to sleep as well. Always did after getting off. With their current positions, he was going to assume that Dean wasn’t much for cuddling. Was that a bad thing? Maybe. A part of him had the urge to get closer to the man and touch. To be held. The desire was pushed down, he wouldn’t force it on him. He did want to know something before he passed out. “So what is this? A onetime thing?”

“Hmm, I’d like more.” Dean almost reached out to take hold of the hand that rested near his head. He shouldn’t. Getting too touchy feely would give the wrong impression. He loved to cuddle after sex with his partner. Daryl wasn’t his boyfriend though. They were just friends. He had the feeling that if he asked for too much too soon, Daryl would close off and run. He didn’t want to ruin things by making any demands. “I’m thinking somewhere along the lines of friends with benefits. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Daryl’s heart flinched at the sigh of relief. He should be okay with that. They worked together, they couldn’t get involved. Friends with benefits meant Dean wanted to spend more time with him. Sex would also be included in the deal. It was better than being considered a one-nighter. That would have really been a kick to his pride. He knew not to push for more. Dean wasn’t ready to settle down or commit to a serious relationship. This would have to do if he didn’t want to end things. Friends with benefits, what the fuck was he thinking?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Food, Paul needed food. Just as soon as he found what he was looking for. Where was it? The only thing about the library that he hated; some students had made it this far without learning the alphabet. The reference book wasn’t in the correct spot. The computer claimed that it was still in stock. It was always possible that someone had been a thief. Who would want to steal a reference book? If he couldn’t find it here, there was a copy for sale through Amazon. It would cost him over two hundred including shipping and it would be pointless! By the time the damn book got here, his paper would already have been graded and marked with a huge F for lacking crucial material. Where else was he going to find works on Agriculture Law that discussed compliance concerning consumer fertilizer? The subject was absolutely boring. He needed facts, case references, and then he had to add in his own opinion on the matter including pros and cons. 

“There you are,” Stuck in with the B’s. To make sure he hadn’t just wasted half an hour of his time, Paul opened the text to flip through the first chapter. The only other book they had in stock had been checked out already and not due back for another week. His paper was due on Monday. He had three more days to get it done. No party for him this weekend. Jess had asked him again this morning about going to the party tomorrow night. Not for him, he couldn’t flirt with their professor to get an extension. 

How to get a passing grade on such a boring topic? Paul clucked his tongue, opting to check out the book. He could always polish up the subject, right? Fertilizer was basically processed animal feces, most of it. Maybe combine the law with reasons behind the laws being in place. Cruelty to animals was always a fierce topic. Wasn’t it cruel to overfeed your pig because you are waiting for the day to slap his ass on a sandwich? So maybe laws concerning consumer feed and pet food, and why they go hand in hand. That may work to spice it up a tad. Paul paused in reaching for the text. Was it just him or had the shelf just rocked? That wasn’t his imagination, it had just rattled. 

“You can’t keep ignoring me,” it was Jess on the other side of the bookshelf. These shelves weren’t open, but her voice came through clear. The spot was the furthest area of the library, the very first, or in this case last, section of books. The books starting with numbers was the closest to the far wall. He hadn’t walked that far so he couldn’t say for sure how long his friend had been there, or whoever she was with. She didn’t wait for a response, “How many times do I need to apologize?”

“None,” Sam! Paul knew that voice too. Shit, he was about to eavesdrop on their personal conversation. Should he quietly walk away to give them privacy? He really should, but he was curious as to what excuses the asshole would give this time. Jess had text him last night to kindly let him know that she was spending the night with her ‘boyfriend’ and that they just had amazing makeup sex. He hadn’t lectured her on fucking so soon after getting an abortion. She wouldn’t have listened to him and it hadn’t been worth it. She would do what she wanted and if Sam liked to do it while she bled, that was all on them. 

“Then why do you keep doing this to me?” Her voice came out pained, it stung Paul to hear it. If she was hurting, why keep taking the guy back? 

“What am I doing, Jess?” Sam sounded clueless. Was he really that self-centered? “What do you want from me? I can’t handle this okay. You are driving me insane. How many times do you need me to say it? We are done. Stop coming to my room. Stop hounding me after class.”

That was, well, it didn’t add up. Hadn’t they spent last night in Sam’s room? Paul didn’t dare move lest he give away his presence. What was going on? Why was Sam saying they were done? Jess had been going on for the last two weeks how Sam was begging her to work it out. Because she had done as asked and gotten the abortion, of course. 

“I wouldn’t have to hound you if you would stop being so stubborn. What do you want me to do? I can’t just walk away, Sam. In case you have forgotten, I am pregnant. I need you. I’m going to have your baby and all you can think about is yourself. Do you want me to get rid of it? Is that what you want because I already told you that I won’t have it alone.”

Hold the fucking cellphone. Paul almost barged into the next aisle to demand what she’d been doing in the health clinic for four hours while he waited out in the blistering heat. His car might have air conditioning, but he had waited while she went inside and terminated the pregnancy. He had given her the five hundred bucks to get the damn thing. He’d happily paid that much for some pills because she had wept on his shoulder. In tears how Sam was so pissed about her wanting to keep the baby. 

“No, I don’t want you to get rid of it. Jesus, Jess. If the baby is mine, then I want you to have it. I already told you that I want to be there for you. I will be there with you every step of the way.” Sam paused, the intake of breath mirrored his own. “But not the way you want. I would love to be friends. I still care about you despite everything. I’m sorry, I can’t give you what you want.”

“You don’t think the baby is yours. I knew it.” Jess’s voice was starting to rise in anger. “I make one fucking mistake and you hold it against me. Go ahead, blame me like you always do. I screwed up, and you will never forgive me. I did it one time.”

“Yes, and when you got pregnant what did you do? When you had to admit to what you’d done, you ran out and aborted the baby before asking me what I wanted. You didn’t respect me enough to find out how I felt about it. Besides, you know damn well I broke up with you before you told me about this pregnancy. How am I supposed to feel when you spring it on me after I end things?” Sam cut her off, whatever she’d been about to say was cut off to a squeak because he wasn’t done it seemed. “I forgave you and I tried to make it work. When I realized that I wasn’t happy, I still tried because you mean a lot to me. I just can’t do it anymore, I can’t. I’m not in love with you. I want to be there for you, but you aren’t letting me. With you it is all or nothing. There is no compromise and I don’t know what to do. You are threatening to abort what is most likely my child if I don’t give you what you want. A part of me wants to give in, even knowing that I will be miserable.”

“We don’t have to be miserable. We could make things work this time.” Now it was time for the syrupy tone. Paul could imagine the blonde eyelashes batting and the sweet smile. “Me, you, and the baby. You just said that you still care for me. Isn’t that enough?”

“No, it isn’t.” Sam’s tone was nearing a damn growl at this point. “Why the hell would you want me back? I’ve been telling you for weeks that I’m in love with someone else. You’re a beautiful and brilliant girl, why would you waste your time on chasing me? You could do so much better, if you would just let me go. I’m not taking you back, okay. I can’t help how I feel, and I’ve been trying to be honest with you.”

“You’re not in love with him.” Jess spoke like she knew who it was. Sam was in love with someone else? Who? That changed things. Wait, she had just said him. She continued over Sam’s whispered ‘Whatever’, “You aren’t the first you know. I should have known better than to bring him around you. You never pegged me for even being the least bit curious and I thought our love was strong enough to withstand him. Figures, you aren’t the first boyfriend he has stolen from me. I’m just shocked he hasn’t managed to get you to fuck him yet. He’s likes to flirt and steal what belongs to me.”

Who? Barry? Paul tried to figure it out. He’d met almost all of her boyfriends over the years and he couldn’t recall any of them having cheated on her, not with another guy. One in high school had slept with one of their female friends. Maybe she was talking about someone in college. She’d begun dating Sam after five months of knowing him. Had she dated anyone before him? They had spoken via phone almost every week and she had never mentioned dating anyone else. Hell, he could recall the night she had phoned to tell him that she liked Sam. It was a while before she had phoned to announce that they were finally dating. Who was this friend that was always filching her men? Had to be Barry. The guy didn’t try to hide the fact that he wanted to fuck Sam. Always flirting and finding little ways to touch him.

“What?” Exactly, Sam seemed to share his confusion. “How do you know, I didn’t..”

“Didn’t tell me?” Jess gave one of her award-winning snorts. “You don’t have to tell me, Sam. You think I didn’t figure it out? I knew immediately. The moment you claimed to be madly in love with a guy, I knew who it was. Like I just said, you aren’t the first one of my boyfriends to suddenly think he was in love. They hang out a few times and suddenly they are all gaga. It has to be the pretty face, soft demeanor, and the faux personality he portrays to the world. He isn’t anything like you think. I can also assure you that you aren’t his type.”

“Don’t compare me to others. I’m not your exes. I don’t need you informing me of my chances, because I already know what they are. Trust me, I’m not keeping my distance out of respect for you. I am well aware that he doesn’t like me.” Sam hissed the next sentence out of his mouth. “That itself contradicts your fucking theory pertaining to my feelings. If he were playing a part just to see if he could steal me, he wouldn’t be acting the way he does. I can assure you, if he wanted me, he could very well have me.”

“He doesn’t want you. Now that he has succeeded in tearing us apart, he has moved to a new conquest while I am miserable.” This person had to be an asshole. Playing with Sam’s emotions. It broke his heart, kind of, to think about it. That was the reason for their breakup? Paul was getting confused and he almost missed the next thing out of Jess’s mouth. “Besides Paul already has a new boyfriend.”

WHAT!

“What?” Again, Sam mirrored his own confusion. “Who? I haven’t seen him with anyone.”

“One of Raphael’s siblings. His name is Lucifer, he doesn’t go to school.” 

“Lucifer? He’s dating Lucifer?” The venom dripped with each word. 

Paul was going to assume that this Lucifer he was dating wasn’t someone Sam cared for. Wait, he wasn’t dating anyone. What the fuck? He had yet to meet this Lucifer. Dammit, hold on. Was he the Paul they were speaking of? Who else did they know with his name? Or had he heard wrong?

“Banging is more like it, but that is his type.” She kept going about this affair, “They’ve been hooking up for the last month. You would know this if you wouldn’t have dumped me for someone that doesn’t give a shit about you. You think because he smiled at you that he is interested? You fucking dumped me for my best friend! How am I supposed to feel?”

“I don’t know. I’m really sorry, because I can’t tell you how to feel. Dammit, Jess! That is why I tried to break it off easy. When I realized that I had feelings for someone else, I knew things would never work between us. I’m so sorry if you are hurt but I can’t change how I feel. It doesn’t matter if he is with someone else. Right now, I still have feelings for him, not you. It will probably never go anywhere and I’m okay with that. I just can’t live a lie and be with you.” 

The crack rang loud in the otherwise quiet library. Paul backed up, as far as he could hearing the shouting. His back hit the wall the same time a pissed off looking Sam stormed past the front of the aisle. Following and cursing at his back was Jess. Neither bothered to look in his direction or seemed to care that the fight could now be heard by everyone. Only she was doing the yelling. Calling her fleeing ex a cold bastard, a liar, a faggot, and a dickless bitch. 

He waited until he could no longer hear the screaming from outside of the building before peeking out from behind the bookshelf. A few heads were still watching the closed door. His belongings were where he had left them on the table. If Jess hadn’t been so set on confronting Sam, she would have noticed his pink Tommy Hilfiger bag not far from where she had cornered her ex. He was the only one that carried that exact bag and she had once remarked it was how she could always spot him in a crowd. Him and his fag-bag. Would she have said those things had she known that he was nearby? 

Those things, the entire conversation came back. First, Sam hadn’t asked her to get an abortion. The guy still thought she was pregnant, Jess herself spoke like she was still pregnant. Second, they weren’t back together like she had said. It was her wanting Sam back, not the other way around. The most confusing thing was why he had been mentioned. Sam had broken up with her before realizing that she was expecting. Not what he’d been told. The guy had ended things, claiming to have feelings for someone else. Namely, himself. Sam hadn’t denied it when Jess had brought up his name. 

Fuck! She had lied! He wasn’t with anyone else. Wait a minute, he was the friend that was always stealing her boyfriends? Since when? He’d had one boyfriend in high school. Paul was horrified as the words replayed in his head. What boyfriends had he stolen? Most of her boyfriends had been homophobic dickheads, he would have never tried to flirt with them. His entire life, he’d slept with one person. Aaron had been his one and only serious boyfriend. They had ended things because Aaron claimed that he was too much for him. Their relationship had ended amicably. Aaron had never dated Jess. His own ex was completely gay, no females ever. So why say he was always going after her men? Was that the way she saw him? Was that how he came across? 

Couldn’t be. If he was that type of person, she wouldn’t be friends with him. Paul instantly squashed any guilt at the accusation. No, he knew better. Okay, he should feel guilty because he had come to like Sam. He had belonged to Jess and he had liked him. Yes, he had begun to imagine being in a relationship with her boyfriend this time around. He hadn’t acted on it. Had he? Had he flirted without realizing it? Did it matter? She had just spoken about him like he had the nasty habit of coming across as a promiscuous slut. He knew damn well he had never tried to entice any of her previous boyfriends, he had taste. Why would she speak that way about him? It hurt. He would have never acted on his attraction to Sam out of respect for her. Obviously, she had none for him. 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Dunno, haven't written it yet. : )


	6. Late Introductions

A/N: Since I got my other oneshot of Sam done. I decided to edit the next chapter of this. Even if it isn't that popular of a pairing. It makes me happy. 

.  
.  
.

Chapter Six

“Time to go home, boys.” Bobby tossed the keys onto the counter. Tomorrow would be soon enough to finish up. He’d told the customer that it wouldn’t be done until the next evening. He hadn’t expected to get this much done today. Business was going good with his latest addition. He stopped in the open doorway to the garage. The Escalade was still on the lift, the two underneath the vehicle working to reattach the tank. “Didja hear?”

“We heard, dammit.” Dean called back. His arms were fucking killing him. They were almost done. There was no reason for Bobby to wait on them. The customer was coming in the morning for his vehicle. Another twenty or so, they would be done. They had decided to take the tank off when they couldn’t find anything else that could be causing the problems. Daryl had found a particle of what looked like sugar in the fuel pump. They had gone ahead and changed the fuel pump as asked. The real problem was someone was seriously pissed off at the man. “Go ahead and go home. We will lock up after we finish.”

“Are you sure?” It didn’t feel right leaving them here to work. Bobby didn’t question it when Dean reached out as soon as they let go of the tank. Hands went to Daryl’s shoulders to start massaging. He wasn’t needed here, “Don’t stay much later. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.”

“Get the hell out of here, old man.” Dean waved him off. They would leave once they finished up here. He didn’t want to have to rush in first thing to get this thing ready to go. He wanted to sleep in. The shop would open up at nine, he was coming in at ten since this would be done. Bobby could handle the first hour alone. 

“Night,” Daryl stepped out from underneath the vehicle. The hardest part was done. Now to make sure everything was running correctly. They had dumped the tank to find close to twenty pounds of sugar had been dumped inside. Every time the man had hit a bump or stirred up the contents, the sugar particles would go into the fuel system to cause issues. He didn’t want to meet the woman the doctor had pissed off. He waved the boss off, heading to retrieve the can of gas. 

Good, Bobby was leaving. Dean didn’t say anything, not yet. He was watching the headlights shine into the garage, then move to the road. Bobby lived down the road a piece and shouldn’t be back tonight. It was just the two of them in the shop. The escalade stopped on the floor, the lift was locked into place and the key turned to off. He waited for Daryl to come back with the gas can. He had it open and waiting, “Got any plans tonight?”

“No,” None at all. Daryl inserted the nozzle, but the can was taken from him. Dean was taking over for him. Had his friend with benefits noticed anything? Bobby had asked three times if he was okay. He was, for now. “Was planning on heading home and getting some sleep.”

“Cool.” Not cool. Dean didn’t want to push. The last four times he had asked Daryl over, his invitation had been denied. Had he done something wrong? Had he moved too fast? Something was bothering the guy and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask about it. What if Daryl was regretting what they had done. “I was thinking about grabbing something for a late dinner. Maybe curling up in front of the television and catching a quick movie. You’re more than welcome to join me.” 

“Okay,” Why not? Going home would only make it worse. Daryl didn’t want to think about it. Dean would stop asking if he kept turning him down. He didn’t want to. He wanted to explore this, because he liked the guy. Dean had an odd sense of humor which was refreshing. It didn’t matter that they spent hours together during the day, he never felt suffocated or pressured. It was mostly professional between them whenever Bobby was at the shop. It was times like right now when Dean would drop the act. “Will I be staying the night?”

“I’d like you to.” Dean wanted him to stay tonight, tomorrow night, and every night after. He’d settle for just tonight though. They were both sweaty from ten hours of work. Daryl’s hair was sticking up near the right temple, possibly from engine lube. There was a smudge of oil on the stubble running along his jaw. Dean had never seen anything so sexy before in his life. He placed the gas can down, “You don’t have to, but the offer is there.”

“I’ll stay,” Daryl wanted to stay. It would lead to sex. It had been weeks since the last time, he wouldn’t say no to being intimate again. After the call today, he was aching for it. He wanted to be held, touched, and taken by someone. There was a lot that he wanted. Dean could give it to him. The only thing holding him back was the benefits of this arrangement. He didn’t care for the label. He would rather think that they were friends getting to know each other better while fooling around. Same thing, but Dean had been the one to put a name to it. It was a way to put up that unspoken boundary. That way if the guy decided he was tired of their hookups Dean could walk away. No muss no fuss. “Got another customer.”

“That isn’t a customer.” Dean saw it too. The garage door was still up allowing him to catch the ass end of the vehicle swinging around to park in front of the office door. He knew that truck and he should have expected it. He had promised to call his best friend back yesterday but had forgotten to do it. This morning it had crossed his mind for a moment, but Daryl and he had gotten pulled into working on the tank. He swore, wiping his hands off. He would take care of it. Cas was probably here to see if he wanted to head out and get something for dinner. That wouldn’t do, not when he had just gotten Daryl to agree to coming home with him. 

Who was it? Daryl used the same towel to wipe off his hands. Would this interfere with their plans? Curious, he followed behind Dean towards the office to see who had shown up. Who came to an auto shop if they weren’t a customer? A girlfriend? The idea didn’t sit well with him. As far as he knew, Dean was still single. Then again, people were capable of lying. Was he about to catch his friend with benefits with another lover? As a coworker, he pushed the door open. It was NOT a female standing in the office area. It being a woman friend would have less of an impact. Daryl couldn’t prevent the excitement or the blood in his veins from igniting. The man wasn’t even smiling at him, the grin was for Dean. It lit up the handsome face, capable of making someone swoon. The years had been exceptionally kind to his high school crush. 

“With who?” Castiel inquired hearing that Dean already had plans for the evening. He heard the door open and slam shut from the garage. Bobby always came to speak to him whenever he got the chance to stop by. Always to remind him that it was time for an oil change, and he wasn’t allowed to get it anywhere else. Dean’s cocky grin had him curious, he knew that look. It wasn’t just a friend then. Someone special? 

“Hey man, you remember Cas?” Dean didn’t hesitate to inform Daryl of who it was. Seeing his new lover stepping inside, he didn’t want Daryl to get the wrong idea seeing another hot guy standing so close and grinning like a Cheshire cat. He wanted Daryl to know that it was his best friend stopping by and not someone else.

“Yeah, I remember him.” Daryl would never forget those eyes. The sky blues turned to see who Dean was talking to. The gaze fell on him. It made him wish he’d taken the time to clean up some. The friend was dressed immaculately. The suit had to be designer, Castiel was wearing a damn tie. Every article of clothing screamed money. There wasn’t a grain of dirt on the flawless appearance. And here he was covered in oil, dirt, and soaked in ten hours worth of sweat. If he hadn’t stood a chance in high school, he sure the hell didn’t have one now. 

“Cas, this is Daryl. The guy I told you about, Bobby hired him a while back.” Dean waited for them to size one another up. He hadn’t told anyone about the hookup. He wanted to wait until he could convince Daryl of stepping into the realms of dating before introducing him as anything other than a friend or coworker. “He went to high school with us.”

“Yes, I know. Hello, how are you?” Castiel looked him over. The hair had gone back to its natural color and suited Daryl. There was slight facial hair, not much. Daryl Dixon was working here with Dean. What were the odds? He wasn’t sure how to react to the news. Besides drowning in the awe of just how sexy the guy had become over the years. It should be criminal to look like that. 

“Good,” Daryl replied since it was expected. His hopes had been answered, in exchange his dream had been destroyed. He’d known years ago that the guy was out of his league. Castiel was dating someone just as successful. If he was lucky, he’d get to enjoy an occasional bout of eye-candy. “You?”

“Good,” very good. Castiel nodded, forcing his attention away. He didn’t want to be rude by staring. Yes, Daryl was hot, but he wasn’t gay. He remembered the brother very well. The family was homophobic. Daryl had never been rude to him, yet that didn’t make him receptive to being hit on. “So you have plans already?”

“Yeah, Daryl was going to come over and hang out.” Dean hoped he took the hint. He didn’t want to have to choose between the two. If Cas came over as well, there would be nothing but beer and pizza to look forward to. “Play a few games, maybe some movies, and some beer.”

“Perfect,” Castiel took out his phone. “I just got off of the phone with Sam. I told him I’d text him back once we figured out what we are going to do. I’ll just let him know that we are all going to head to your house for the night.”

Fuccccckkk. Dean clamped his jaw closed at the announcement. Cas was already thumbing the response to his brother. Fuck, what could he say? Sam would be coming over and Cas had just invited himself. Neither had any idea that he had a reason to want to be alone with Daryl. “Fine, but it is your turn to bring the beer.”

.  
.  
.

This place should be safe. Tucked away in a back booth, Sam felt relaxed enough to pull out his book on Civil Procedure. He needed a few hours alone to read and catch up. The last few weeks his studies had gotten behind. He was on a scholarship, he had to keep his grades up if he didn’t want to get kicked out. He didn’t have rich parents to pay the way. Cas had offered to help out with his tuition. This was something Sam wanted to do on his own. Helping with gas and food was one thing, but he didn’t want his family paying his way through college. When he made it to become a lawyer, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing he had earned it with hard work. The lunch being dropped on the table in front of him was on Dean’s dime. Or Cas. Whichever got around to making the monthly payments on the credit card. 

He should luck out today. This was one of the cafes off of campus that Jess didn’t like. The three times he had drug her to it, she had complained the entire time that the lattes were disgusting. Sam loved it. The coffee was excellent, and the banana nut muffins were mouthwatering. The basket of three was just out of the oven. The smell was calling to him. The fresh pot of coffee was brought to the table and left with the condiments he had asked for. Two packs of sugar and a dab of the vanilla creamer later he was ready to focus on the reading. The bell chimed from the front, accompanied by several males laughing. Sam didn’t bother glancing up, feeling content that he’d be left alone. 

“Have you tried the ones with cinnamon and sugar?” Paul didn’t ask permission before sliding into the booth opposite. His pack was placed on the leather seat just as Sam’s eyes lifted from the book to see who had invaded his solitude. The shock was humorous, kind of. He’d spent the last few days wondering about many truths. Up until the breakup, he would have put his relationship with Sam as being on mild friendly terms. Since the entire mess had begun, he had no idea where they stood. Especially with Jess doing most of the talking between them. Just this morning he had asked her how things were going between them. She had smiled and said they were taking things slow, but it was going well. He had no idea what to believe any more. Instead of guessing, he figured he’d go to the source itself. 

“Yeah, but they always put too much sugar on the top. I prefer these,” Sam leaned back against the cushion. It was thin, not much for support. He was truly stumped. What was Paul doing here? His eyes quickly scanned for any sign of Jess. When there was one, the other wasn’t far behind. Was he about to be invaded? Had she sent her bestie ahead to give him shit before she came along and started with the wet works? Was this an attempt to tell him how much of a damn asshole he was being? He had ignored the three calls this morning. He had already asked Dean to see about changing his number. His cellphone was a must and he couldn’t turn it off in order to ignore the unwanted calls from an irate ex-girlfriend. Yesterday she was going on about finding a wire hanger then right back to how much she loved the baby because it was his, so she was going to keep it. She needed him. “Have one.”

“Thank you,” Paul waved the waitress over to ask for a mug. She was kind enough to fill it before heading off. He added a bit of sugar to the dark brew knowing it was going to be strong enough to put hair on a baby’s chest. The muffins were great, but the coffee was always a bit heavy for his tastes. What was Sam looking for? The hazel eyes were darting around the café wildly in search of something. Today the green was speckled with bits of brown. “She isn’t coming. She called me half an hour ago, she is going to a movie with a few others then out for a drink.”

“A drink?” As in booze? Okay, one or two may not hurt the fetus, but when did their friends ever stop before all of them were completely smashed and vomiting on the carpet? Sam wasn’t sure why Paul would let him know about the plans. “Um, why aren’t you going? I mean I know I can’t talk her out of going right now but shouldn’t you be? Not that I’m saying you are bossy. Just as her best friend shouldn’t you be there to make sure she doesn’t overdo it? She really shouldn’t be drinking in her condition. I would call her myself; she isn’t going to listen to me right now.”

“Good point,” Paul took a sip. Bloody hell that was strong. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep for a week. He forwent grabbing a muffin. Sugar on top of caffeine, he’d be climbing the walls. He didn’t have answers for him. “I already told her she shouldn’t drink when she goes out. Doubt she’ll listen to me either. You’re wondering what I’m doing here, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” Not that he was going to complain. Sam was confused. The last person he expected to seek him out was Paul. Then again, Jess did know how he felt about him. There was always a chance that his ex had sent the guy to him to not so kindly inform him to fuck off, that it was never going to happen between them. Kill any of his interest via hope to try to win him back. “Didn’t expect you to talk to me. Especially now, unless Jess has sent you here. If she has, then I’m sorry.”

No, she hadn’t. Truth be known, she would probably be highly upset if she were to discover that he had sought Sam out on his own. He had already tested the theory for himself. Yesterday he had mentioned asking Sam for his help on his thesis since he had already taken the class and passed. Jess had become instantly alert and warned him that Sam wasn’t in the best of moods these days. He should just leave him be. With the breakup, the pregnancy, and their fragile relationship these days, it was just best if they left Sam to work things out. Give her boyfriend time before hanging out with him again. “Actually, no. She doesn’t know that I came to see you. As a matter of fact, she was adamant about me giving you space and not speaking to you at all.”

Figures. Sam got it, he understood completely. Jess wouldn’t want Paul to come anywhere near him. It didn’t matter if the bestie wasn’t interested, she didn’t want Sam to have anything to do with him. Paul was off limits. “I understand. You are her best friend and I’m the asshole ex. She has already told me to stay away from you. Which is why I am shocked that you are here. If she didn’t send you here to talk some sense into me, then why are you here?”

“To talk some sense into you.” In a way. Paul didn’t wish to make trouble for Jess. However, he was caught in a hard place. He had driven Jess to that clinic and given her the cash for the abortion. Had she gone through with it? She was telling him that she had. On the other hand, she was leading Sam to believe that she was still pregnant. Had she ever been pregnant in the first place. He had no idea what to believe any more. She was obviously capable of lying when it came to Sam. “Not that way. I’m not here to tell you why you are being a dick for not staying with Jess. I’m not even here to give you any advice on what to do with the relationship, if there is one.”

“There isn’t,” Sam wanted that known right now. There was no relationship any longer. He would like to remain friends because he still cared for her, but she wasn’t going to be satisfied with just that. He was also sick and tired of getting slapped in the face whenever she came to speak to him. He could guess what was being said about him. The glares were telling. “We aren’t together, and we aren’t getting back together.”

“As I said, I’m not here to discuss that.” Paul had figured that much out from his little eavesdropping session. Sam wanted it done, Jess was the one holding on. “I’m probably betraying my best friend by being here. However, as much as I love her, I strongly believe in doing the right thing. I am not okay with lying to someone. A small lie is okay. Like me telling you that you look good in brown. You clearly don’t, you look better in soft or bright colors.”

“So, I look good in this shirt?” Sam had adorned a soft peach polo shit this morning to go with his jeans. He was fishing for a compliment. He rarely wore brown because it was such a drab color. Black was more Cas’s thing. 

“Yes, you do.” Paul sighed. Sam had to know that he looked damn good in just about anything. The guy would look fetching in a sack. Unless it was that dark ugly brown, no one would look good in it. “What I’m saying is I think I need to tell you something. It is probably going to piss you off and she will probably get insanely pissed off at me if you let her know that I told you.”

“Then I won’t tell her.” Sam wouldn’t say anything that would cause Paul problems. If the guy knew something, then he would be grateful. “I assume you know a lot of things seeing as she tells you everything.”

“Not everything and a lot of what she tells me, I’m not sure how much of it I should believe.” Paul wouldn’t bring up all the horrible things that had been told to him about Sam’s past behavior. That didn’t matter right now. That was between Sam and Jess, it had nothing to do with him. Who cheated on who, not his problem. “I am aware that you think Jess is still pregnant. Hell, I’m not sure if she is or if she ever was. I just came to tell you that she came to me asking for money for an abortion. I gave it to her, and I drove her to a clinic. I didn’t go in with her. I can’t tell you for sure whether or not if she went through with it. I just want you to know that she told me she did. She is telling me one thing and you another. Only she knows the truth for sure.”

“Wait, you took her to get an abortion?” Seriously? When? That can’t be. “No, she sent me a text just this morning. I’ll show it to you. Last night she was going on about finding a damn hanger because I wouldn’t take her back. Then this morning, she sends another apologizing about being so upset. Look, she just told me that she is going to keep it because it is our baby and she still loves me despite the fact that I’m not ready to be a father. She’ll raise it on her own if she has to, or at least until I pull my head out of my ass. Look!”

The cell was shoved at him. Paul took it to appease him. He read the mentioned text and took it upon himself to scroll up and read some more of them. Wow, just wow. So many messages threatening Sam. Back and forth, to wanting an abortion to begging Sam to be there for her so she could keep it. His brow lifted at the few mentioning Sam’s proclaimed feelings for someone else. “It’s been sixteen days since I took her to that clinic. Since then she has told me that you two are working things out and that the abortion was what you wanted.”

“That’s a lie,” Sam hoped he would see that. His responses clearly stated that he would love for her to have the baby. It was his too. He just couldn’t continue dating her romantically. He was just glad that a name had never been mentioned via text message. “I want the baby. I just don’t want to be with her, I can’t. And now you are telling me that she may have already had the abortion. Is she or isn’t she still pregnant?”

“I don’t know. I wish I did.” Paul had never taken to digging through a female’s trash for bloody tampons. This wasn’t the time to discuss what else he had overheard. Sam needed to deal with the pregnancy and whether or not there was going to be a baby. “I just thought you should know. Maybe she just took the money and didn’t go through with it at the last moment. If that is the case, then she’s been heavily drinking since then. I’m positive Brady said something about scoring later. If she is still pregnant then she doesn’t need to be behaving like she is. She won’t tell me the truth but maybe she will if you confront her.”

“Thanks,” Well, that changed a few things. Sam had no idea what to do about it. Why would Jess take money to get an abortion then tell Paul that she’d had one? He needed to know what was going on. One way or the other, Jess and he were going to have a serious discussion. No more being nice or holding back to protect her fragile condition. “When I confront her, I’ll figure out how to do it without mentioning that we spoke.”

“I’d appreciate it.” It wouldn’t help much. The moment the truth came out, things were going to get ugly. Jess was not going to be happy if she didn’t end up back with Sam. Paul set the mug down, he would love to stay but he had class in an hour. “I got class soon. Would you consider texting me and letting me know how it goes?”

“I don’t have your number.” He’d never bothered to ask for it. Sam had thought about it a time or two but hadn’t felt right about it. Not when he’d felt the attraction from day one. Trying to ignore it wasn’t the same as it not being there. 

Paul quoted the digits. He didn’t smile for the quick picture that was taken to go with it. “As a heads up, do you have any idea how you are going to handle it? Without informing her that I told you about her going to the clinic?”

“I got an idea,” Sam knew what he was going to do. The only way to get her to tell the truth was to leave her no choice but to do it. “She has been constantly saying she wants to keep it, but she wants me to be there for it. My brother’s best friend’s brother, Gabriel, is an OBGYN. I’m going to tell her that I’m all for it. However, I want her to go to him. There are a few female doctors in the office. Tell her I made an appointment to get checked out, so we get a family rate or some shit. I want to go with her to the appointment, insist upon it. Even if she wants to go to another doctor, I am going to insist on being there. She can’t lie about how far she is or if she is still pregnant.” 

“Brutal. Would work though.” Paul almost felt sorry for her. At least this way Sam will know for sure whether or not there was still a baby to consider. It wasn’t right to hold a child over the man’s head. “I got to go. Feel free to call if you want to talk. About Jess or anything else.”

“I’ll do that.” As soon as he put this entire mess behind him. If Jess gave birth he would support and be there for his child. If not, then he wanted all the harassment to end. He wanted to get on with his life. That included his love life. Little chance of his feelings being returned, but he would never get the chance to find out if they could be if he never made a move. 

.  
.

Haven't started the next chapter yet so who knows what it will be about. The myth about sugar in the tank is somewhat true. From my understanding, the gas causes the sugar to crystalize. It can get stirred around and cause fuel pump issues, etc. Okay, comment for me and stay safe!


End file.
